Revenge is Sweet, Love is Unexpected
by SilverMistDarkWolf
Summary: Isabella, or Izzy or Isa was force to move out Phoenix when her mom wants to move. She doesn't want too. Before she moved in with her mom she was bullied and broken by two groups that joined to gang up on her. Now that she's moving back, she wants revenge along with the help of her brothers but will she fall in love in the process or just hate them all together?
1. AN

_**A/N: Hey you guys this is Silvermistt. I am going to transfer my stories on this new profile so I don't want you guys freaking out thinking someone stole this lol. Read my old profile and new profiles update so you can understand. I still ya'll! Muah!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story is being edited in my new profile. I'm still Silvermistt but with a different name and I'm by myself in writing stories now. _**

You have _got _to be kidding me. My mother is making me move back to _that_ place. Uh-uh, not gonna happen sweetie. I was going to grab my things and escape but she caught me. Nosy ass. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my mama, but she needs to learn when to mind her own business. Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Dywer. Isa or Izzy for short. I'm currently living in Phoenix, Arizona with my mama and her new hubby Phil. I love the guy so much. Let's start my family first then friends. There's my mother, Renee, but I call her mama. It stuck with after four years of moving from _that _place to Spain then Italy. So now I know two more languages but anyway, My mama was very outgoing and very high on energy. She can't stay with on hobby without going to another the next few days. When I moved back with her, she took me in and helped me a lot. I'll never forget that either. Phil, was my minor league baseball player, stepfather. I call him papa. He helps control my mama when she gets out of hand. They are both moving to Florida. I want to stay here but mama says she doesn't want me to live on my own now so she's sending back to hell.

And by hell I mean, _Forks, Washinton._ I never want to go back there again. But now, I have to. Ugh! Just thinking about that place gives me even more bad memories.

_Flashback_

_I was walking toward the lunchroom with my books in hand. I don't dare any or buy any food anymore at this place. I sat down far away from anyone else in this hell hole. Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. But here in Forks Middle School, I'm Smella. I'm constantly being bullied by two separate groups that banded together just to make my life miserable. I've been bullied by them since the beginning of middle school because of my looks, clothes, etc. I, in retospect, am not pretty. I have dark brown uncontrollable frizzy hair. My eyes are light blue, giving it an icy nature. I'm pale, and my face has many blemishes and I'm chubby. I wear glasses. My clothes are a plain jeans with a shirt. Everyone hates me. I get tripped, shove, pushed, slapped, and very badly beaten by those groups but I never say who it was. I just blame it on being clumsy. You know, for being the police chief's daughter, you'd think that she'd get respect. Well many thought wrong. My father's name is Charlie Swan. My mom divorced him when I was little and left. I got to visit her on summers but that stopped when she found another boyfriend. I was brought out of my thoughts when the sound of banging was directly in front of me. I looked up and groaned quietly._

_There they were. The bullies that never leave me alone. From the reservation was Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Jared Call(Embry's twin for now), Jacob Black, and Paul Meraz. They came to this school when their school burned down a couple years ago. They were beautifully tan and all had black hair because their ancestors were indian. Next to them was the Hales and Cullens. There was Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen along with Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Tanya Hale. They are from Forks. Their parents are really nice. The Cullens father, Dr. Cullen known as Carlisle Cullen, always tended to me because og my 'clumsiness'. Mrs. Cullen always had cookies for me when I was there. She was my favourite and very kind. Too bad their kids weren't. The hales lived with them when their parents died in a fatal car crash. They always came after me._

"_Hey Smella," Paul smacked my back, really hard."Where's your lunch? Are you anorexic now?"_

"_She can't be anorexic," Leah sneered, poking at my stomach in disgust."Her stomach is the size of Africa."_

_They all laughed. I just ignored them and started reading, until the book was ripped out of my hand. I looked to see Edward Cullen and Sam Uley, swinging my book, Romeo&Juliet, back and forth btween them, opened down the middle._

"_What are you reading this garbage for? Waiting to find a hubby?" Sam taunted._

_Edward answered for him."She can't. Who would want an ugly fat girl, like Smella."_

"_No one that's who." Tanya snorted. I jumped out of my seat to grab my grandmother's book. She haad given to me before she dies a couple days after. I was devastated. I loved my Grandma Swan. She was always there for me. Two pairs of hands held me back. I struggle against them but they kept a tighter hold. I turned my head to see that Rosalie and Alice were holding me back with Emmett behind them. He grabbed my shirt and held it tight yet I still struggled, keeping my comments to myself._

"_Oh, you want this," Edward taunted. I just nodded my head. I didn't want to say anything to them because if I did, the words that would of poured from my mouth would've made an actually Sailor blush hard. He snickered and nodded to Sam. They began to pull at the sides and I struggled harder. When I heard a big sickening rip of the spine, I stopped and stared in horror as the pages flew around and the two halves of my dead grandma's book lay in the perpatraitors hands. My vision blurred as I started to cry. They did not know what they did, but even if they did, they probably wouldn't care. The laughter started up and I was dropped to gorund. My head made a sickening crunch against the marble as they laughed. The lunch bell rung and they students filed out, except for them and me. I could feel the room was empty and I was surrounded._

_I can feel blood coming out of my deep cut. I looked up and blinked, my vision blurring. As it cleared, I was staring at the group as they taunted me some more. Then I felt pain. Alice had just punched me in the face, breaking my nose. I could blood pouring from that wound now. I fell on my back. The kicks came too. I was kicked, punch, and slapped by everyone for the past two or three minutes, by them I was half awake. I didn't care. My grandma's last present to me, before she died, was ruined. _

_It's been five minutes after they left. I was still on the ground. My head was spinning, my body was blosoming in black and blue bruises and the puddle of blood was growing. Four of my ribs felt broken, I have a concussion, my ankle was twisted and cuts littered my body from the ripped up clothes. I rolled to my stomach, groaning in pain and lifted myself up slowly. I left my stuff there and limped to my locker to get my valuables. I wanted to leave before anyone saw me. Ignoring the graffiti on my locker, I spun the combination and grabbed my things. I limped the hallways, passing only stray students thankfully. They all gasped when they saw and ran away probably to tell someone. I saw my best friend, Angela, who came from the office, only to drop her things and run to me._

"_Bells!" She screamed."Omg, it happened again! I am so sorry-" I held up a shaky hand to stop her._

"_It's okay, Ang," I said softly, my voice cracking. I gave her a hug, coating her in blood. Little did she know it was going to be the last one she'd get from me. I moved away from her and limped more quickly out the school entrance and into the parking lot. I knew that she would tell someone and they might find me because I was leaving a trail of blood in the hallways I went through. _

_My house was a fifteen minute walk and it was hard staying awake long enough to get my dad. It was his day off today. Thank god! I crashed through the front door, startling my father. He turned to look at me from the tv and froze. I smiled softly. "Hi daddy." I whispered, before my body failed me and I fell forward, crashing on the floor. Before I lost consciousness, I heard my dad yelling my name and then calling 911..._

_Flashback end_

After I came to that day, I was surrounded by a lot of people. The Cullens parents, my dad, the doctors fusing over me, the school staff, and my mom. They had questioned me at who had done this and I finally caved. And told them what happened. Some didn't believe me until I told them to ask Angela and check the schools camera's. My mom busted a vessel and started ripping everyone, except the doctors, a new asshole. I have never seen someone turn purple before. She basically took me from the state after I was released from the hospital so I packed my stuff, which was hard with all the bandages and cast, and was off to my new life. I exercised, trained, dieted, and took better care of myself after got the annoying cast off. I grew curves that a girl would die for. My breasts have grown from a small a-cup to a d-cup. My hair was now controllable. Lush, thick in waves, and raven black. My muscles are well defined but not in an ugly way. My stomach was flat and I had a small six pack. My legs look like they could go on forever, like all the men tell me. And it's one thing simple. I'm hot and sexy and boy do I flaunt it. I have three tattos. One on my right shoulderblade. One on my arm and another on my hip. I have six piercings. Three on my left ear, two on my right and one in my bellybutton. My thoughts and memories of my old life vanished when I heard two familiar voices barged ing my room. Two, alittle more than average muscled guys, are now standing by my bed. One was James. He is my best friend. He came from Italy. He has dirty blond hair that was always tied in a ponytail because it's long. His high cheekbones and bright blue eyes that went perfectly with his perfectly sculptured face and body. James was very hot to be blunt but the thing is...he's gay.

"Girl, what the fuck do I hear about you leavin' us!" he shouted at me, hands on his hips. He had a great sense of humor too. When I told of my past, no one has anything on James when he's _pissed._ He loved me like a little sister and he was also my family too. Next to him was Javier and he's from Spain. He was the same as James but he had black hair and black eyes. Tan and sexy. He loved me like a little sister too. And he wasn't gay. I swear that him and James are twins but for all of us. We're like triplets. Saying most of our sentances together, finishing each others sentences, same love for junk for, excersizing, and horror movies. We all have a lot in common.

"Yeah, what the hell is that, mi hermana!" He yelled at me too.

"I'm sorry guys, but my mama isn't letting keep the house when she moves and I have to go back _there._" I hissed. "I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy!" I cried softly

They looked at each other than back at me."Well, we're not gonna miss you," They said. I stopped crying and looked at them sharply, demanding. The grinned and pulled out two tickets."Because we're coming with you, baby girl!"

I squealed and jumped in their arms. I let go of them and grabbed on suitcase and them getting the other two."Let's go!" I cheered.

I locked the house and we were in the car racing down to the airport, screaming out lyrics to songs on the radio. We are like little kids in teenager bodies. At the airport, we were sitting, waiting for our flight. During the time, we eventually got bored and started goofing around.

"Tag!" I called out softly.

"Tag!" James called next a little more loudly.

"Tag!" Javier shouted after, catching some peoples attention. We kept saying it louder or softer each time until or flight was called next and we jumped up screaming tag in a couples' ear, scaring them, judging as the flew about six feet in the air. Well they shouldn't make out in a public place, it's gross and icky!

We settled in the plane, watching Finding Nemo for the three hour flight. I was night time when the plane landed. Mama hasn't told Dad that we were going to come by because I wanted it to be a suprise. We grabbed our things and dogded everybody, running towards the trucks that my mama had shipped over three days earlier. I was in James' truck. It was the newest Chevy. It was dark blue and had small light blue flames on the sides. Javier had a black one. They were both still in good condition during travels and was shiny. We hooted down the streets past Port Angelus and closer to Forks. About two blocks down my dad's house. Our house was HUGE!. A four story with four bathrooms, three adjoining rooms at the third floor. Bedrooms were very long and wide. A lot of space. A living and dinind room by in the front first floor. The kitchen taking the whole back and an island in the middle. The second floor was were the entertainment system going to be on one side and a gym on the other. The past top floor guest bedrooms. The basement was very big. On one side was a large flat screen, a bar, and soda/popcorn machines were there. Yes!

There was boxes with names that they belong in. So being the hyper freaks that we are, we dropped the suitcases in our choosen rooms and sped around the house. The gym and entertainment system took a little longer, but all the boxes were in their correct room in fourty-five minutes. We plopped on the floor by the front door and sighed in relief. We still have to meet my Dad.

So being the most good little boys and girls we are, syke!, we rush to Javiers' truck and took off. Pulling into a stop at my dad's small white house, you could hear voices coming from the living room. Javier shut off the car and pulled the keys out the ignition. They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking between their faces back and forth.

"Are you ready for this, girl?" James asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you sure," Javier asked, leaning closer.

"Yes, yes, yes," I cried exasperated."Now let's go before I change my mind and kill you both!"

"You would hurt a pretty face like this!" They said in unison, batting their eyelashes. I laugh and left the car, with my two idiots behind me. We did a routine that always annoyed people. I knocked first once. Then Javier twice and James three times. I heard someone shuffling and the door swung open. My dad, Charlie. He looked at all of us.

"Yes, who are you guys and how may I help you," he asked.

I sniffed softly but was clearly faking."I thought you'd recognize your own daughter but okay," I sighed, turning around a smirk on my face while the duo laughed."I would just go back to Phoenix and tell Renee."

A hand on my shoulder stopped me from leaving, and turned me around slowly. Charlie's face had small tears on them."Bells?"

"Hey Daddy," I said shyly. Next thing I know, I was in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you Bells," He said quietly. I hugged him just as strongly, giggling as he grunted in discomfort by my new strenght.

"It's good to see you, daddy." He let me go then narrowed his eyes and my two best buddies.

"Who are they?"

"Daddy, I would like you to meet James," He waved whole-heartedly."And Javier." He nodded his head. I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear."Don't worry James is gay and Javier doesn't like me like that."

My dad sighed in relief and greeted them back. We entered the house and went in the living room and guess who I see. My middle school bullies. James and Javier saw and memorized all their faces so I can feel wave after wave of their contained anger. But it was just the reservation ones. They all grew up. The guys were hot and Leah is Leah so ignoring their hellos' we crossed to the far end of the room before a all out brawl happened. They each looked at us weirdly but we ignored them and I looked pointingly at Charlie, my facial expression demanding for an explanation.

He took the hint and started speaking."Everyone I would like you to met my daughter, Isabella," He said, rubbing the back of his neck."But you already know each other from years ago." Speaking in a stern voice after.

I kept my eyes on them. To say they were surprised was an understatement. They were flat out shocked. It was until a sandy haired boy, Seth, came up and hugged me, earning snarls from my brothers. My eyes were still looking forward. Seth took that as a sign to let me go. I not that mad at Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jared because they've done nothing to me. But that didn't mean they couldn't stop the bullying. My hitlist was still going on.

Paul Meraz, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Tanya Hale, and Emmett Cullen were definitely going down.

All three of our eyes pierced everyone elses. I sniffed and look at my dad. I ignored his expression and hopped up to him happily."Well, since they are here, I'm going to leave. I really don't like wild animals, daddy, so I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and my brothers threw glares at the group, walking backwards to the door. My dad's voice stopped me.

"Bella, be nice to the guests," He scolded. My eyes flew back to his and he actually flinched from the rage the was shining through them.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Dad," I hissed. I wasn't really at my dad, honestly, but I'll never get over the grudge that I held for them. They will pay!."Have they ever been nice to me when we were in middle school, I don't think so. And the feeling of hate that's brewing through all three of us," I pointed to my brothers and me."isn't going to disappear. I hate them. What they did to me is what animals do! So if I could hunt them all and burn them I'd gladly dance in their ashes singing kumbaya in a hula skirt!" Javier and James snickered.

"But they've changed!" My dad pleaded." All of them!"

I snorted."I love you, daddy, I really do," I sighed, my eyes softened by looking at his face. Then hardened when I looked at the others. "But I will not, in the rest of years, EVER, forgive or be civil with them. Every bruise, every drop of blood, every broken or factured bone I got from all of them would definitely come back to bite them in their hairy asses – pardon my french – and I'll be glad to be there to watch it happen." My ice blue eyes glared daggers at them and I chuckled watching them flinch at my tone. I turned back to my daddy." But I still will visit you often, we don't far from here, only two blocks down the road. So I'll always be near you again, daddy."

He took a deep breath and nodded."Okay Bells. And one question?

'Yes?"

"Are you going to be attending your senior year at Forks High?"

"Yup along with my brothers of course." I answered honestly.

"Good. Good. See you Bella."

I scrunched my nose at that name but I let it go."Okay, dad, byebye now!"

We ran out the house like a bat out of hell. So much tension. We stopped by stores and shit to get more shit for our house. It was about 11:00pm when we all crashed in the living room couch, snoring away in our pjs.

_**A/N: Again sorry for the profile switch on you guys but I wanted to refresh my writing. Hope you can forgive me:) anyway Review. I'm not doing that specific number of reviews crap anymore.. it's a waste of time and it gives me writers block I hate it**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Next Chapter you. I did some revising too. Enjoy :)_**

_We ran out the house like a bat out of hell. So much tension. We stopped by stores and shit to get more shit for our house. It was about 11:00pm when we all crashed in the living room couch, snoring away in our pjs._

I was perfectly asleep...until my back hit the floor after somebody moved. My eyes fluttered open and I glared at the body that was at the edge of the couch and had black hair. Javier. I grabbed his pants and yanked, scrambling out of the way before I was squished beneathe him. There was a big thump and James jumped up, looking wildly around until his eyes landed on me then Javier, who was groaning and glaring at me and James suspiciously.

"Who the fuck pushed me off the couch?" He hissed in a groggy voice.

I snickered and he narrowed his eyes at me. James had grabbed his things quietly and was backing away to the other side of the couch that was closest to the hallway. Bitch. Going to leave me here to fend for myself. I opened my mouth to answer him but instead ran, pulling James along the way when he was in reach. Together we sprinted up the stairs with a cranky Spanish teen after us.

"_Isabel! James! ¿Dónde coño crees que tu vas? ¡Vuelve aquí!_ **(Isabella! James! Where the fuck do you think your going? Get back here!)**

We separated ways at the third floor, going to one's room. I locked the door but someone banged on it. I heard James' voice speak through it.

"Bella, open up before he catches me!' I thought about it, then opened the door to see a a blond blur rush past me and slam it. James locked the door just as Javier banged on it.

"_Izzy! Abra la puerta para que yo pueda asesinar a los dos!"_**(Izzy! Open the door so I can murder you both!) **Javier boomed through the door.

"_¡No! No es hasta que te calmes tu culo mexicano hacia abajo._" **(Nope! Not until you calm your mexican ass down.) **I shouted back. (a/n: No offense to mexicans cause i'm half mexican)

"_¡Bueno!"_ **(Fine!) **He said, taking a deep breath. I unlocked then opened the door slowly. When it was opened a crack, Javier push the door and pounced, tackling me to the floor. I screamed for James to run and he did. Fucker left me by myself. Imma get him later. I lost all thoughts when a tickling sensation was at my sides. Javier was tickling me! He knows I'm ticklish. I was squirming under Javier, trying to break his hold on me as I pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!" I shrieked. He finally thought that I was subdued so Javier hopped of me and ran out the door. I slammed it shut muttering curses that can even make a sailor blush ten times over. After jumping in the shower and doing all bathroom things, I skipped out into the hallway, down the stairways and into the kitchen. I grabbed a donut and poured myself of coffee that James brew. He makes the best coffee. The right amount of beans, sugar and such. I make the best hot chocolate ever. It my secret recipe that makes it very delicious. I finished my coffee and put the cup in the sink. I was going to grab another donut until _someone_ started screeching in my ear.

"Izzy! Get rid of that top!" James hollered."It doesn't go with that outfit!"

I looked down at my choice of clothing. I wore a green shirt that hugged my curves with black skinny jeans with a chain connected from front to back. My favorite ankle four inch heel boots and a black leather jacket. Damn I love black! I looked over James to see he wore a dark blue shirt and thats it. The rest are black like my outfit but he wore black combat boots. Out of the corner of my eye, was Javier, snickering away that he's not being scolded. He's wearing the same as us except he wore black hightops and a white t-shirt. Jesus Christ! Is everyone stealing my style today? A red low V cut shirt was shoved in my face.

"Put it on!" James demanded.

"Okay, okay sheesh," I grumbled, snatching the shirt out of his outstretched hand."Don't get your granny panties in a twist!"

"Why I hang out with you two, again?." James asked, shaking his head.

My jacket was off and I took off my shirt. I really didn't care if they saw anything. In Phoenix, we always went skinny dipping at night. So shoving the shirt on and shaking out my hair, both James and I turned to him and answered.

"It's because we're fun and you fucking love us, bitch!"

He shakes his head again, sighing."Uh-huh. But anyway lets move our asses before we're late to school."

I giggled."I hope we get all of our classes together again, like in Phoenix," I smiled then frowned."but if we don't I'm going to kill someone!"

"Hell yea!" James hooted.

We ran towards the front door, pushing and shoving, trying to fit through the threshold. I poked them both in their necks, causing them to cringe and shot towards Javier's truck screaming,"I got shotgun!" James hopped in the backseat and Javier finally jumped in the Driver's seat.

Speeding down the highway, making faces and rude hand gestures to random people is funny. A silver volvo, a navy blue jeep, and a red convertible zipped right by us, almost making us crash. So being the little angels we are, Javier sped up past them and we cursed them in italian then drove on. Stupid drivers. I swear some people are just rude these days. Humph! After two minutes, a big ugle brick walled school came up. _This_ was Forks High. Damn. Some people have no taste. From my rearview mirror I can see James poking his head out the window, scowling at the building. Exactly my point, brother.

There was groups of people in the parking lot talking and shit. GODDAMMIT! I think I've gone deaf. Loud ass civilians! There was four parking spaces by the doors so we parked the closest so we can leave faster. I reached over to the steering wheel and honked the horn, loud, making students jump in fright and move out the way. I was cracking up with my brothers. Javier parked the truck and I jumped out the door, holding on to the ledge then swung myself upwards onto the roof. From my little horn stunt we already had people staring at us, then the whispers started. I ignored it and was snickering away at Javier's face when he looked up at me after a thump was heard.

"Isa! Get the fuck off the truck!" Javier boomed, trying to grab me. I moved back an inch so he couldn't reach me and stuck my tongue at him.

"Make me!"

He looked pleadingly at James and before I can jump away from him, he snatched me off the roof and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled some more and smacked his ass. He smacked mine in retaliation. I hopped off his shoulder, grinning innocently at Javier, who stomped towards us with a smal angry expression but his eyes were dancing with mirth and amusement.

An engine was purring near us and we turned to see the cars that almost made us crash. Just ignoring them, we turned around and continued chatting together like we never saw them. Car doors were opening and closing and a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see the _Cullens_ who are now join by the reservation bullies. Alice Cullen was right behind me with Jasper right beind her and the rest. I looked at Alice's hand that was still near my shoulder poised to tap me again and blinked at it once. Twice. Three times before backing away from her like she was poisoned. I didn't want that pixie looking bitch near me. She smiled at me like we're old friends then attacked me for a hug, babbling about how she missed me and that we're going to be best friends. My arms stayed were they were at my sides. I was not going to touch or hug her back, so I jumped out of her tight hold, my body tensed for a fight.

She looked at me with sadness but I just looked the other way. I don't want these wild beasts near me. Dammit, I should've bought treats so they can go fetch.

"Bella," Alice called. I looked at her then spoke in italian.

"_Mi dispiace. Non parlo inglese._" **(Sorry. I don't speak english.)**

She looked taken aback. Then looked at the Rez assholes. They were looking at me funny too. "When she visited her dad, didn't she speak english." Alice asked.

Then nodded and all looked at me. Javier, James, and I just stared at them with unblinking eyes. We had a lot of practice not to blink for a while and they flinched under our gaze. A penny-head spoke up.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Edward Cullen," He said, waving a hand around his face. "Don't you remember us?"

"_Sì, lo so. Si penny freak capelli._" **( Yes, I do. You penny-haired freak.) **I muttered. James and Javier were shaking behind me in silent laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at my brothers. "What the hell is so funny?"

James stopped laughing and looked bored. "_Te. Si cazzo asshat. Posso ridere quando mi pare e piace. Così si può solo spingere su per il culo, ritardo." _**( You. You fucking asshat. I can laugh when I damn well please. So you can just shove it up your ass, retard.)**

Leah spoke up."Why are you speaking in a different language? You spoke to Charlie in english just fine."

"_Perché possiamo e lo faremo. Allora perché non basta farci un favore e andare a farsi fottere un uovo._" **(Because we can and we will. So why you just do us a favor and go fuck an egg.)** All three of us spoke at the same time. See triplets. I turned around and walked around Javier only to jump on his back causing him to grunt and catch me by my legs and lifted me up a little more comfortably. James smacked my ass, causing me to squeal and unhook my arm from Javiers' neck to swat at him.

Javier carried me and James walked beside us as we entered the doors but stopped and turned around facing the arguing group we left. I whislted and caught their attention.

"_Lo ei miei fratelli avrebbe grande piacere nel fare tutte le vostre vite un inferno. Buona giornata straziante!_" **(Me and my brothers would have great pleasure in making all of your lives a living hell. Have a heartbreaking day!) **I giggle at them evilly causing them to shiver at the haunting glint in my ice blue eyes and we all crossed the doors before it closed.

Being carried is fun...before a teacher ruins it. Kill joys! We were in the main office. And I left there unhappy. We all had the same classes together except for Javier first period. I was pouting the whole way. Oh well at least we get to see him for the rest. The teachers would never be able to get us to stop fooling around not matter how far the separate, we always found a way.

James and I came to our first period class which was AP Algebra. We put our purple slips on the teachers already full desk and ran to the back by the window. If anything happens, we could escape or duck by the windows. So thats how it was when students started filing in, we were tugging against a book that I almost tripped over and it was a classic. And being immature babies, we fought over it.

"Mine." I stated, pulling it to me

"No mine." James pulled back. That's what happen. The book being pulled back and forth.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!

"MINE!

"MINE!" We shouted at each other. The ball rung and we dropped the book as if it was contaminated with toxic. Our arms folded across our chests, we glared at the bystanders. Some looked away blushing. Some had had lingered before looking away with lust shining through their eyes. And guess what. Rosalie, Jasper, Sam, and Jacob were in our class. Whoopee! Not...

Sam had came up to James and me, looking around nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Umm, your in our seats." he pointed to Jacob who appeared behind him.

"_Non vedo i vostri nomi su di esso_." **(I don't see your names on it.)** James huffed.

"_Esattamente. E non c'è modo in inferno mi sto muovendo causa 'mi sento a mio agio come cazzo."_ **(Exactly. And there's no way in hell I'm moving cause' I'm comfortable as fuck.) **I sniffed slightly, turning my head away from them.

"_Ora, corrono lungo._" **(Now, run along.)** James chastised, waving a hand away from him. Jacob growled and slammed his hands on my desk.

"Why won't you speak english like last night?" He boomed in my face. I sneered at him, before looking down and wiping off the saliva that shot from his mouth to my face and looked at my finger in disgust then reached over to James to wipe it on his jacket but he jumped away in time, making me wipe it on the desk. I then waved my finger around on the far right like a spider landed on it and I wanted it off.

"_Ew. Avete mai sentito parlare di colluttorio o un dentifricio, perché avrete sicuramente bisogno o devo darti il mio pacco menta._" **(Ew. Have you ever heard of mouthwash or toothpaste because you definitely need it or should I give you my mint pack.) ** I said, my nose scrunching up."_E dire che non lo spruzzare, non voglio per individuare eventuali malattie sessualmente trasmissibili che avete._" **(And say it don't spray it, I don't want to catch any STDs you have.) **James almost fell of the chair, laughing his ass off.

"_Non si può prendere malattie sessualmente trasmissibili dalla bocca, Isabella. Probabilmente ha l'herpes._" **(You can't catch STDs from the mouth, Isabella. He probably has herpes.) **James chuckled.

"_Questo è molto peggio._" **(That's much worse.) **I whined. I went back to the duo, who narrowed their eyes at us. "_E noi non voglio parlare inglese, perché punge come te non meritano di essere benedetti con la nostra bella voce angelica quando parliamo inglese._" **(And we won't speak english because pricks like you don't deserve to be blessed with our beautiful, angelic voice when we speak english.)**

They huffed and left us in peace to go sit up front with the rest. We bumped fists and the teacher came in. He looked at the slips first because they stood out and called our names out. We raised our hands like good little children and he told us to come forward to introduce ourselves. We speedwalk up front and I went first.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but don't call me that or I'll hurt you. Call me Isa or Izzy. Most of you should have recognized me by now since I went to middle school with most of you," I smirked when most gasped at my name."before I moved to Phoenix with my mama. Don't get on my bad side either for the rest of the year or I will make your life a living hell." I smiled brightly at the end."And this," I pointed to James."is _mio fratello, _my brother, James."

James nodded his head."Like Bells said, my name is James. I met Bells when she came to Italy. Im italian, of course and that's all you need to know so don't ask for more information."

The teacher nodded at us."My name is Mr. Howard. Welcome to Ap Algebra. I'll give you your textbooks tomorrow." We took that as a sign to sit down but someone called out before we can move.

"How come you speak english when it comes to everyone else but us?" Jasper asked. James and I raised our right eyebrows and said. "Because we don't like you." Before walking to our seats.

Ap Algebra was funny. Every time the teacher called on us, those four expected us to be incorrect but we got all the answers right. Earning a participation grade. We were grinning smugly as we walked towards our second class in Chemistry. Javier was seated in the back ad there was little students in here so we crept up to him while his head was down and bent towards his ear.

"Boo!" We whispered-shouted in his ear, causing him to jump up two feet in the air. He scowled at us then asked."So how was first period?"

We grinned and told him the events that past. He was laughing his head off at the end. The desks in chemistry consists of three people so we sat in the far back, like always, and waited for the teacher to get everything set up. We had Edward and Paul in our class. They were staring at us but we kept our heads forward. The class went on without the teacher telling us to introduce ourselves. Pheww, thank jesus!

Paul had tried to talk to me but I flipped him off. Edward tried to the same and we all ended up cursing him out in italian. Finally, class ended! We linked arms and walked away from the class. Soon lunch time was here and we stood inside, our eyes scanning the room for exits and such. The Cullens came to us but we just marched to another place where we can stand and watch. School food is gross so we don't eat at all. We just stand and watch. A guy with a baby face and blue eyes with blond hair stopped in front of me. I can automatically tell that he was a player. He smirked at me and took my hand in his.

"Hey Bella, don't you remember me, Mike Newton," Ahh...the douche bag that was a player before highschool. He picked on me too. I just stared at him. He thought my silence was me being suprise so he continued. "And I was hoping if you would go out me and have some fun."

It didn't take an idiot to know that was a sexually inuendo, so I roughly pulled my hand from his grasp and pushed him away when he lingured to close to me. "Fuck off, douche."

I grabbed my brothers before they did something to get them suspended from school on the first day and we left the cafe to walk around the school. The rest of the day was fun yet boring. We ran to our cars, hollering in the hallways, making people move out the way. We slid into the truck and sped down the street to find a place to go eat, but little did we know that someone or _someones_ were following us. Stalkers...

_**A/N: Review :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Next Chapter. Enjoy :)_**

_I grabbed my brothers before they did something to get them suspended from school on the first day and we left the cafe to walk around the school. The rest of the day was fun yet boring. We ran to our cars, hollering in the hallways, making people move out the way. We slid into the truck and sped down the street to find a place to go eat, but little did we know that someone or someones were following us. Stalkers..._

The radio was loud! But I didn't care and neither did James because we were jamming to our favorite song 'Birthday Sex' By Jeremih. Javier was shaking his head at us, as he looked the corner of his eye.

We stopped by PA's bank. I still have my savings account so I'm going to add more for all the jobs I did back in Phoenix, Spain, and Italy. I saved thousands of dollars so when I left Phoenix, I drained my second and third account because there was a chance that I might not go back there. James and Javier did the same and we put all our cash and gold dollar coins in flour sacks. There's that much money to have like four sacks filled it. And it's heavy! Ugh so much weight, but I really shouldn't complain because I've been working out in gyms filled with weights. The gym in Phoenix was awesome. The guys that work or workout there are all friendly and love me. Who wouldn't love me? I'm me! Lol. I'm exaggerating a bit, but anyway. Here we are with all our money.

Me and Javier hopped out of the truck to go to the backseat were Jay is. He took our money out of a secret comparment so when the truck was shipped here, no greedy people would take it. Our money, we earned it bitches. I took my bag, James(Jay) took his, and Javier grabbed his along with the other one that belonged to all three of us. The flour sack were painted black so it can blend in with the truck. Just as we took a couple steps, I ended up on the ground with a huge weight on my back. The money ended up spilling across the ground. I looked side to side to James and Javier in the same predicament. I looked up at my attacker. Paul. To say we were all angry was a fucking understatement because right now all three of us were pissed.

**Paul's POV(Yeahh first one!)**

Isabella Swan. She's so beautiful. When she stepped through that door that night, I thought it was love at first sight. When we were younger, we always picked on her since everyone else did. It was to fit in since we came from the rez. After she left that day, I was devestated. We did this. We all hurt her just to fit in. Charlie, her father, all came to each and everyone of our house and man was he angry. He said, because of us, that he lost his baby girl. We were ground for five whole months and went to therapy. The Cullens had worse. All of us had to watch videos of bullying and how more that half of those victims commited suicide. Now she's back and all of the memories of the past, came back at full force.

While driving at school we saw her in the passanger seat of a black truck. When we cut in front of it, we didn't know that she was in there and they almost crashed. And they drove past us cursing us out in a language that sounded spanish. We all tried to talk to her in the parking lot, but she kept speaking that spanish like language and when she stopped at the doors and spoke to us. That giggle. And those gem-like ice blue eyes were haunting, evil and set full of hatred. I thought my heart was going to stop at that gaze. I never want to see her look at me like that again. It was horrible. They had first period with Rose, Jake, Jasper, and Sam. It was only the blonde one with Isabella though. They were taunting both Sam and Jake in that language again. Jake said that he accidently spit in her face and she cracked a joke that none of us knew causing the blonde to laugh. When the teacher asked them to introduce themselves, they spoke in english. Isabella wants to be called Isa or Izzy but only her friends call her Bella or Bells, not Isabella either. Then the guys' name was James. My friends were shocked too. And when Jasper asked why they didn't speak english with them, both her and the blonde dude said at the same time, 'Because we don't like you.' They were all expecting both of them to get the answers in AP Algebra wrong but they sure proved them wrong. It's like they have photographic memory or they already learned it.

They all saw how they linked arms and walked out with smugs expressions. I think they're going out and I didn't like it at all. Then those two come into our second period class, Chemistry, and sat by the second raven-haired guy, named Javier, they hung out with. They were huddled together gossiping and giggling like children. Me and Edward have tried to talk to her but she just gave me the finger and looked away and Edward was, what it sounded like, cursed out by all three of them. Then the rest of the day was a blur. Most of us has all three of them in classes after second but they paid us no mind. At lunch, every time we tried to come up with them, they'd just walk away. Mike Newton went up to her and she just glared at him and grabbed her 'friends' and left. When the bell rung, at the end of the day, those three just ran out of school like it was on fire, shouting and hooting like partiers.

They hopped in that truck and sped out the lot, speeding down the rode. It took three minutes to finally catch up to them, luckily they didn't notice that we stalked them. The truck was parked in front of the local PA Bank and Isabella and the guy, Javier came to the back where James was seated and took out what loked like four empty black bags. It looked like they were going to rob the bank! The guys and me hopped out and I got Isabella, Edward and Jasper had Javier, and Sam and Jake had James. Then the bags that we thought were empty were filled with money and was spilled all over the ground. Huh? We looked at each then looked down and was met with three livid faces. Just as I was about to open my mouth, all five of us were thrown back about eleven and landed by the girls feet.

Isabella was up on her feet, the other two flanking her. I gasped when I saw blood drip from her hairline to her chin in a small stream. Her eyes were burning with pure, living hatred and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK," She screamed at us."IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

We were stunned to silence before Rosalie ,after clearing her throught spoke in her ice bitch voice.

"What's wrong with us? What wrong with you three about to rob the bank?" She sneered.

"Rob a – ," Bella looked confused then went to screaming at us again. "We aren't going to rob a bank, you dumb fucks! We WERE going to DEPOSIT OUR MONEY before all of you came and tackled us like fucking MONKEYS!"

"Yeah right," She scoffed."You probably stole that money when you weren't here."

"Fuck you Ice Queen!" She growled, trying to break free from the hold that the guys held her in."You don't know the shit I've been through when I left. I EARNED this fucking money while I traveled before I came back to my mama, you stupid bitch. Unlike you people, I SAVE my fucking MONEY, instead of speanding it around like the fucking rich snobs you are." She screeched." When was the last time you every work or had a real paying job. Huh? Well aren't you going to answer me?!"

Rosalie didn't say anything. Alice spoke up."Isab– "

"Don't finish that name," Bella hissed."If you value your fucking rights, you will not finish that name."

Alice backtracted and tried again."Bella, we're sorry. It's just that it looked suspicious with those bag and it looked empty from our range and we– ,"

Bella interrupted her again."Sorry. SORRY! You people know nothing of that word. I bet you don't even know about feelings. To me all of you are nothing but ash in the wind. A bug that buzzes around my ear, a fucking fly on the wall! Just stop stalking us because I will never, in a million years, be friendly or even civil with any of you. After that day a long time ago, I learned that all you all are, are just heartless pieces of shit. Why don't you just do me a favor and go burn in a volcano."

She spun on her heal and started gathering the cash that was still on the ground and stuffed it in the bags before stomping through the bank doors. The other two didn't follow. They just glared at us with cold eyes. It was chilling.

"You ever, touch or do anything to Isa or us like that again, I'll make sure you end up on life support." James growled before grabbing his back and walked in the doors grumbling incoherent things about us.

Javier, just said,"Hope ya don't die by her. Because if she don't hurt you, I will. That's my sister and ever, like James said, do anything like that again. I'll make sure that you don't end up on life support. You'd end up six feet under. And it's not a threat. It's a promise. I won't even care if you are a girl either. Tread softly because we're all trained and we workout so kicking your ass would be easy." He grabbed his two bags and went in also, leaving us on the ground. Everyone else was looking at each other nervously but I was staring at the ground were some of Bella's blood laid. It was small but that didn't help. I hurt her. I almost sent her to the doctor, because we assume things too much. I sighed and got up. Looking at the bank before walking back to our cars.

**Isa's POV.**

Fucking dipshits. Douchebags, Pricks and fucking stalkers, the lot of them. Hmph. I'm going to make their lives even more miserable now after that stunt. Shit. My head is bleeding and now I have headache. After depositing our money in the bank, I began to fell dizzy. After the first step away from the desk, I collapsed, half conscious. I heard many cries of my name. Too many hands were on me, trying to get me to get up. My vision was blurred in a red haze, which I soon figured out that it was my blood from the cut that Paul gave me when he tackled me. I didn't feel it at all so I just ignored the whole thing thinking that it would stop bleeding. Hm, guess I was wrong. I felt arms pick me up and I was cradled into an familiar wide chest. It was either James or Javier, couldn't tell, so when my head flopped to them, I inhaled softly. It was deep, husky perfume that I love to smell so it was Javier.

I felt us settle into a car before it started and the wheels squealed loudly as they sped to the doctor. Ughh, they better not take me to Dr. Cullen. I mean, I love the man, but if I ever see one of his kids, I will probably pop a blood vessel with all that anger. I tried to open my eyes, but was unsuccessful so after the third try, I finally pried them open, looking at the relief faces of two cops and James and Javier. Huh. I guess they were the extra hands that I felt. That means I'm riding in a police car cause now I can hear the siren that was probably on for a while.

Struggling against the steel arms weakingly, I squealed."Cool, riding in a police car at high speed is sooo awesome. I've always wanted to ride in one like this," I gushed excitingly.

"Only you, Isa." James sighed."Only you."

"Don't worry, _sorella_, we'll get that head patched up in no time," Javier said, shifting his arms a little to get me and him comfortable. I yawned a little and snuggled against his chest. His masculine scent really did calm my nerves like always. It was the scent of leather,a hint of musk, and cinnamon. James smelled like chocolate, powder, and had a forest hint. They said I smelled like freesas and strawberries with a hint of chocolate. With that last thought I blacked out.

My eyes snapped open then shut quickly with a hiss. Too bright. Somebody shut of the damn lights before I claw out your own eyeballs, goddammit!

"Isa?" One voice said.

"Isa, please wake up, baby." Another voice said nearby, I can feel that person rubbing my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light before clearly seeing Javier and James. They whooped and crawled on the bed I was laying on, laying their heads by mine. See this is also why I love them. Heehee. There was more people in the room. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. Of course! At of all the fucking doctors it had to be him, now his children are going to be more picky with information after they found out what happened today.

"Isabella, it's good to see you again." Dr. Cullen greeted.

"Likewise," I said simply.

"Hello, Bella." Esme also greeted.

I nodded my head to her."Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme."

"Hn."

There was an awkward silence before Dr. Cullen decided to find his voice."Isabella,"

"Bella."

"Okay Bella, your cuts was deep and we were able to stop the bleeding. Though you might have a headache than a fever due to small amount of bloodloss. You have to keep your bandages on before you take them off and here's some medicine." he handed me a vial of pills" to keep your pain at bay."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

There was that awkard pause again.

"Well, can I leave now?"

He cleared his."Yes you may. Good day Bella."

"Hn."

I hopped off the bed and took of the hopitals gown that covered my clothes. We left the room, half-heartingly waving to the adult Cullens. When we turned the corner, Javier scooped me up, sprinting out the doors while I crossed my arms, pouting. I wanted to run.

The police was still there so they escorted us back to the bank to retrieve our truck that they forgot there. Probably really forgot about it when it came to me being hurt. We bid a goodbye to the policemen and waited until they drove far enough away so they couldn't see us. About ten blocks away the men went, Javier gunned the truck doing a u-turn and went back to Forks.

He skidded the truck into the driveway almost crashing into the garage, which I slapped him in the back of his head for almost killing us. I trudge inside, flicking the lights on then continued trudging toward the kitchen and getting a bottle of water from the fridge. I took out my medicine and gulpped two pills down before washing it further down with water. With a big sigh, I went upstairs to the James' room to steal one of his shirts while he was in the shower. I took a big black shirt that went down to my knees and the sleeves up to my forearms and went to my room, stripped to my underwear then tossing the shirt on before going back downstairs to the entertainment room to watch a movie.

Javier yelled for me and I yelled back saying I was in the rec. room. He plopped down next to me and we continued to watch my favourite movie, Finding Nemo. James came to join us, his hair still fresh from the shower than scolded me into taking his shirt but sat down on my other side and for the rest of the night we watched movies."

_**A/N: Review please :p**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Next Chapter, same day. Enjoy :)_**

_Javier yelled for me and I yelled back saying I was in the rec. room. He plopped down next to me and we continued to watch my favourite movie, Finding Nemo. James came to join us, his hair still fresh from the shower than scolded me into taking his shirt but sat down on my other side and for the rest of the night we watched movies._

I woke up startled for the second time in the morning, but this time it looked like it was still night time. I looked at the clock and was correct. It was two o' clock in the morning. I sighed and looked at my sleeping brothers. They looked so cute! I went to one of the closets and got out warm blankets and covered them both, kissing their foreheads and swept their hair of of their faces. I turned off the tv that was blank and walked out the room, stridding down the stairs. My head wasn't hurting as much anymore, the pain was at a minimum. I flicked on the light in the kitchen and went to grab myself something to eat. The guys and I didn't eat at lunch yesterday and we missed our dinner when those douchebags tackled us, thinking we were robbers. I mean seriously! C'mon people, if I was going to rob a fucking bank, I would do it hiding my identity and face. They're really stupid. And Paul. I can't wait to get my motherfucking hands on him. Prick made me go to the hospital which I was clearly wanted to avoid in the first place. Gah! Stupid, sexy ass, pri–. Woah woah woah. Back up there girlfriend! Sexy ass. Paul? Sexy? Pffft. I can't believe I thought about that. Oh well, it true I guess. I mean, he did hurt me back then but I know a fucking hot guy when I see one. I have eyes, too.

I wonder if my dad's right in them changing. If he was, then oh-fucking-well. I got payback brewing up and they deserve what I'm going to hit them with. You can count on that! I grabbed ham and turkey sandwiched sliced pieces out of the fridge with some cheese and mayonaise. I personally like it without the cheese and ham because it's so good. I made myself two sandwiches and pour a cup of fruit punch in a glass, before I put the extra contents back. I heard something growling but it was not from me. My eyes snapped everywhere until it landed on the figure by the kitchen entreance. James. He had his blanket clutched around him and his hair a little wild and some sticking to his face. His stomach was the one that growled.

"Isa," He whined, rubbing his eye, while walking towards me. He looked so adorable doing that. He stopped right by my side and laid his head on my shoulder."I'm hungry."

I giggled at his antics before handing him one of my sandwiches. He quickly took it out of my hand and scarfed it down."Woah there, Jay!" I chided, holding the hand that had the sandwich back."Slow down, before you choke on your food or vomit." He nodded then went back to eating, at a slow pace, when I let his hand go. I gave him my glass to was it all down. It was like taking care of two little babies. At home, I'm the momma bear and those two are my cubs. Outside the house, they were two overprotective papa bears that would lash out on anyone that disturbed me in any way.

James put down my glass and sat there on the island, with his head down. "I'm going to make some warm milk so you can sleep faster okay?" I said. He nodded again, but kept his head down. He was playing with the glass.

I grabbed a pot then the like out of the fridge. I looked in the cupboards and found some sugar and a tiny pinch of mint to give it flavor. I made a whole pot just in case Javier came down because I knew he'd get up at night to get some food if he wasn't eating during the day. Just as I finished the batch, my second brother came in but the blanket was over his head. His black hair poking out from under the sheet, he sat next to James and pointed to my other sandwich that I took one bite out of when Jay was eating. I nodded and he went to dig in but stopped when he saw the 'you-better-not look'. He mouthed thank you and started eating. They were definitely like babies. I turned off the fire and moved the pot off its heated place to a cooler one. I took the glass from James hand and rinsed it out then grabbed another clean one. I pour half and half in each before passing it to them. My head snapped around and looked at their eyes. "Make sure you blow before you drink, I don't want a repeat of last time you went drink something hot with blowing first."

Javier looked down sheepishly, poking idely at the warm outside of the glass. I made my hot chocolate one christmas a year ago and he came in all cold so he just took a fresh cup and gulped it down only to spit back out. James was having a riot that day and never let Javier live it down. James was snickering at the memory and tentively sipped his drink then shivered as the warm liquid lulled him into a half partial sleep. They were done and trudged up to me, giving me a big hug. I smiled and kissed their cheeks before they went back out the kitchen probably to my room. They always said that my bed was comfier than theirs. I washed the remaining dishes and made myself another sandwich and got a drink before going upstairs to my room. They were already sleeping and at the far end of the bed. Lucky, I got a huge king sized one.

I went to my computer and turned it on. It didn't take long for it to load and be ready. I went on my favourite game that I've ever played. Talesrunner! Hehe I'm addicted to it. I turned on my Ipod and connected it to the speakers. Your Love By Nicki Minaj came on. I signed in my account than started playing.

Thirty minutes later...

Omg, I just upgraded to a shoe! I'm happy! Smiley*

One hour later...

Ha! Take that, you blue freak genie!

Two more hours...

Yay! I upgraded to a winged shoe! Phew, it took so long.

Ten minutes...

Ahhh, stupid frankenstien bear! It killed me. Thanks for the help people! Hmph.

I was jolted out of my game by the alarm. It was six fourty five already! Man, I wanted to kill the bear this time too. Then the pirate cause he always got me. Javier was up and awake, sitting on the bed. His arms streched over his head and he used both hands to rub his eyes. Like I said, adorable!

"Mornin' Isa," He muumbled before sluggishly walking in my bathroom. I shook my head and went to Jay because he didn't wake up by the alarm. I shook his shoulder gently and watch as two blue eyes popped open meeting mine. He closed them and turned the other way.

"Fine, if you wanna sleep then you get the hot breakfast I'm going to make after Javier gets in the shower."

A blur shot past me and out of the door. I look from the bed that was now empty to the other door. I chuckled and went to my drawers taking out my victoria secret black lace set with red nets sewed into them and black cotton pj pants with a big red shirt that I stole from Javier. I love stealing their clothes. Hee hee. I went to my closet and gabbed my black uggs and set them all by the bed and covered it with the sheet. I didn't need Javier flipping out this earlier in the morning.

As if one cue, he stepped out of the bathroom in on of my towel and walked out the room to change for school.

"_La vostra accoglienza_!" **(Your welcome!) **I shouted after him in italian.

"_Gracias!,_" **(Thank you!) **He yelled back. I snorted then made my way to the bathrrom, ready for a hot shower. Fifteen minutes later, I came into the kitchen. I took off the bandages on my head and applied a new one after. My hair was still wet and curled down my back. I used some type of hairspray to keep the moister in. The dark red shirt was huge around me, ofc course and my pjs and uggs made me look smaller under it. Jay and Javier were at the island, plates , forks and knives in front of them. They beamed when they saw me and Jay was to hunger to comment on my clothing choice. Again.

I made chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, sausages, sunnyside ups, and toast. It took ten minutes to finish the whole thing, but we managed. I just dumped the dirty plates in the sink and grabbed the two glazed boys and dragged the outside. I pushed them out and grabbed the keys and locked the door. I had to pull them too. They were stuck on La Bella Chef high. After getting one of the dimwits to drive, finally, he parked the truck in a different spot but it was on the other side of the front door. The bell would ring in one minute so we rush to each others classes bidding a goodbye. Me and James stepped through our first period door when the bell rung. Our teacher smiled at us welcomely.

"You made it. Good Job," Mr. H. said proudly and gave us textbooks."Here's your textboooks and when you get settled, turn to page 125."

When his back turned to write on the board, James and I pushed each other and ran to our seats, expertly dodging backpacks, purses and shoes. We sat down just as the teacher turned around and we smiled angelic smiles.

"What's so funny?" he asked. We both looked around the classroom and noticed more than half the classroom were fighting their laughter. See we can funny. I'm so proud. I bet some of them are shocked that we would act like five year olds, but we didn't give a flying fadoodle. Mr. Howard dismissed them with a wave of his hand and started teacher. James and I had our eyes on the board, quickly scanning the problems and calculating the answers before answering. See when I met them, we took school seriously. So we learned how to do problems without calculators. Some we had too because it was too hard but others in our head. We were so into the problems, we didn't notice the stares we were getting. On impulse I sometimes answer the teacher without looking at them. In Phoenix, when I'm doing something else , the teachers think it was an opportunity to embarrass me for getting the wrong answer cause they thing I'm not listening. Ha! What a suprise they had.

The bell rung and Mr. Howard turned back around again to erase the problems, James and I quickly ran out. I actually had to jump over people who were kneeling on the ground to fix their stuff in their book bags.

We met up with Javier and like yesterday, today was a dash! I was in the trunks' bed during lunch with a box a pizza that Papa John's Pizza delivery boy dropped off. We were digging in and heard someone clear their throats. All three of our heads snapped up to the intruder and there was only three people their. Seth, Embry, and Jared were all shuffling uneasily under our glare.

"Uhh, Bella," Seth started. He looked so shy! "I would like to say that I'm sorry. I know I could've stopped them for hurting you but they would've and ditch me. I didn't like the way they picked on you and what they did the last time was the last straw. I blew up on all of them and was going to come to you to the hospital and try to apologize then but you were already gone," he sighed."We just wanted to say that we're sorry and hope to start over and be your friend? All of you ?" He asked shyly at the end. Jared and Embry were still quiet. Come to think of it, I remember that they don't like to talk that much.

"Me too, I am sorry," Embry whispered. His eyes were shining throw his bangs.

"I hope that you can forgive me?" Jared said quietly.

My gazed softened. Awww they were so cute. I still critically stared in their eyes, seeing if they were lying. But came with nothing, but the truth.

"Okay," I sighed leaning back." Apology accepted." They smiled brightly."But! If you ever do anything to loss my trust in the long run, I will make you miserable and haunt you." I snapped.

They nodded furiously. I smiled and motioned them to jump into the bed. Javier and Jay finally melted after their apologies and were connected like glue. Just like when I met them. I was about to eat the last pizza, I had two but I can fit one more, when a tug on my sleeve made me look up.

"Um, Isa," Jared rubbed his arm."Can I have the last slice, because I didn't eat at all today.

"Sure, _nessun problema, tesoro_," **(no problem, sweetie.)** I gave the last slice to him and watch him scarf it down. I was about to scold him until Embry caught my attention.

"Isa, what did that mean? What you said to him? And what language is that?" He asked.

"_Nessun problema, tesoro?_"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I said,"no problem sweetie and it's Italian."

"Ohh."

"Yup."

We talked some more until the bell rung. After we said goodbye, we all split ways. I told those three I didn't want the rest to know about our newfound friendship. They promised. After school the whole gang was there talking. Seth looked like he couldn't resist because he waved a small wave at me. I used my pointer and middle finger saluting him with a smirk and laughed at the confused looks of the rest. Jared and Embry built up their courage and did they same. We all waved and I couldn't help walking up to the three and ruffling their hair, laughing as they whined and backed away from me. Now the Cullen really looked confused but I paid them no mind and jumped into the truck, taking a deep breath as we finally got on the road.

I told all three of them were I lived so they can come over when Satan's spawns aren't looking or there with them. It was five o' clock when the three extra bafoons came tumbling into the living room gushing at how big and cool our house was. I didn't really care. I and the boys just wanted a huge space, not to show off. We went down to the movie theater basement, what I calledit, and watch the new movie The Avengers.(a/n:sorry couldnt resist a note but you all should watch that movie. It's amazing! If you can't watch it in theater watch it on the website posted on my profile...you can watch free movies at different qualities!)

**Paul's POV**

After school was like a stab in my heart. Bella looked like she was civil with only, Seth, Embry, and Jared. After they left, we ambused them, telling them to to tell us how they got in Bella's good graces but they wouldn't budge. It was like talking to brick walls! So We decided to visit Jared and Embry's house first since they left together in their own vehicle. There was no cars in the front so they were probably in the garage. I knocked on the door and the twins mom, Silvia Call, answered. She was nice.

"Uh, hello Mrs. Call. Did your sons and Seth come by here?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded."Oh yes, you just missed them. They came but they left at four fourty-five saying that they were going to a girl named Bella's house to hang out at. They would probably sleep over or just come back home if they want to." She explained.

I felt deflated. They went to Bella's house! "Okay, thank you, Mrs. Call."

"Your welcome children." She replied as she shut the door quietly. I looked back the stunned faces of my friends.

"What did they do?" Edward asked."To be invited to Bella's house."

"Yeah, Bella and them were civil toward each other. It's like they just...I don't know how to explain it." Sam said.

"She was even smiling towards them." Leah added."She wasn't glaring and ignoring them as she and her buddies do to us."

"Even after her father said that we did change, she still didn't like us." Jake reminded. "And the look in her eyes when she ever looked us." Her shivered.

"Yup." Jasper sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I've never seen such pure malice and hatred burn in someone eyes before. And her eye color just makes it all more scarier."

They nodded while I thought about her beautiful eyes. I will fight harder. I will try and talk to Bella if it was the last thing I do but first, we'd have to try and get information from Embry, Jared and Seth, the three musketeers.

_**A/N: Review for me! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: New Chapter enjoy my lovelies :)**_

_They nodded while I thought about her beautiful eyes. I will fight harder. I will try and talk to Bella if it was the last thing I do but first, we'd have to try and get information from Embry, Jared, Seth, and the three musketeers._

Time for phase one...first get Samuel Uley, Jacob Black, and Leah Clearwater. At night, I snuck away from the boys while they were sleeping. Right now, I'm driving Javier's black truck and all of my plans are sittin' right beside me. Ooh, this is too good. Payback's a bitch fuckers. Sometimes I still wonder what the hell did I do to them. In retrospect, I was baffled back then as I am now. I was just lucky that my mama took me away. She means everything to me. My bouncing energy of a mother. To everyone, I might seem childish but I really have a gold of heart. Once you are cared for, loyal friends, and such, I will take care of you. To me, if I befriend you, you are my child that I'm taking care of. I will take a bullet for you. But double cross me and it will not be pretty. The time I met James and Javier, it was like an instant connection between the three of us. Like I said, triplets. It's like– like we were born from the same mother but separated at birth or we were born on the same day at the same time. The really cool part about it, is that we have birthdays in the same month, in the same week.

My birthday is on September 13, 1989. Javier's is September 15, 1989, and James is September 16, 1989. Today is September 7. I already have a birthday present ready for them. When they don't get they wanted for christmas, I'd buy it for their birthday. It's that plain and simple. For right now, it's mellow. We would always throw a huge party on the seventeenth if it's a Saturday. If not, then on friday. I checked my watch then turned left on Sam's street. He lives a little farther away from Jacob and Leah. I shut off the truck and grabbed the bag, jumping out of the truck , not wasting a second. I wore all black this night so I would blend in with the shadows. What nobody knows, except for _mis_ _fratellos,_ my brothers, is that I'm the best lock picker in probably the whole country. I can pick door locks, car locks, windows, safe locks, etc. You name it, I can lock pick it. That doesn't mean I do it for fun. I learned it so I can dish out my revenge if I ever came back to this pathetic, dreary state. Looks like my dream came true. Ha ha, not!

I went behind the house and looked up at the windows. Sam's room was above the kitchen from what I learned. It was a three minute climb. Lucky for me, there was an oak tree with a branch beside it. So the little indian elf liked to sneak out, huh. Well how would he like it if the branch magically vanished after I'm done with him. I scaled up the tree and sat on the thick branch an inch away from the window. Thankfully, he left the shades open, so I can see him, snoring away upside down on the bed. I took out my tools and started picking the lock window. At first glance, I would know what window was locked or not without checking it. I lifted up the window a little to see if it would squeal. It made no noise so I forcelly yet softly shoved the window up. I first dropped my bag in there then sailed through the window, lightly landing on my boots. I wore heels because with them I can scale trees faster. I love running with them too.

Sam never stirred. So I got out the rest of my supplies and went to work. I crept into his adjoining bathroom and almost puked. I swear guys are so filfthy. How come the guys I have as brothers are neat freaks but wanna-be jocks are dirty as fuck. Ughh... The moonlight shined brightly through the window and I used it as my source. I grabbed a temperarily hair dye and squirted half of it in his shampoo. I picked it out myself and the color is bright purple. I'm mean. I switched his cologne bottle and drained it out in the sink after forcing the top off. Then I pour some of my least favourite perfume from Victoria Secret and closed the top, putting the bottle back in place. I then used my building tools, yes I build, I'm strong, shouldn't be a suprise, a wrench and twisted the faucets in the sick a little. I was done in the bathroom, now his actual room. I went in his dressers' drawer and found his underwear pile, after digging through it, I found the most funniest and cutest boxers I've ever seen. His carebear undies! I stuffed it in my bag and cleared out his draw. He can go commando at his school. Just hope nobody pants him, **snickers evilly**.

I looked around by his bed and saw that he had actually choose his clothes out. I grabbed a sharpy and wrote on the back of his shirt in bold letters. I mixmatched his socks and wrote a note on a stickynote and stuffed it in his pocket. I finished all my work and cleaned my things before dropping them out the window and soared through the air, catching the branch by my hands then swung my self upwards. I closed the window then moved on the more thicker side of the branch, which where the branch grew from and swung my self, hugging the tree with one hand and a saw in the other. It took ten minutes but the heavy branch fell with a thump. I'm just glad that I threw my things far away or I would have been pissed. I shimmied down the tree, took my stuff and ran towards the truck. I was on to my next destination, Jacob Black's house.

Jacob's room was worse than Sam's bathroom. Jesus it's like a fucking zoo in here. I grabbed the most embarrasing underwear I can find and went around his bathroom. Oh jeez, I think I threw up a little in my mouth. So gross. I put blue temparary dye in his shampoo, unscrewed a few nuts and bolts and screws. I switched his bottle of bodywash with a peach fragrence one and left the bathroom as if it was on fire. I put a small hole in the back of his jeans. What a fucking coincidence, he takes out his clothes before him too. I just suprise myself. And I use a black marker wrote 'poke here for a date' with an arrow above it. I'm evil. Next stop, Leah's house.

Oh. My. Fucking. FML. God. Leah's room was like Jakes and Sam's bathroom combined. And Fuck...she'd sleeping in commando! Ah hell. Damn doesn't she know a waxing parlor or how to trim that. It's like a fucking jungle. Shit, now I'm imaging wildlife residing in Leah fucking Clearwater's bush. **(Inspired by mama4dukes story: You'll Find What You Need At Walmart. Alec's line. Credit goes to her...read her story it's hilarious. And Favourite story by far)** I need to bleach my eyes. My virgin eyes have just been violated. I would never look her in the face again. I didn't even want to prank her right now. I just grabbed her cellphone and took her number then put it back. I'm going to give it to a hobo. Then I took her big ass bra's. Jeez she stuffs them, I guess because her tits are small to have a 38C size bra.

I didn't want to do anything bathroom related because seeing her naked then going to her bathroom. I'd total puke up my food. I just grabbed my shit and got the fuck outta there. When I got home, it was 5:57. Damn, three to fours of planned revenge. So much work. I watched the sunrise from the window, sipping some soda. I loved sunsets and sunrises. So many colors and beauty that no one can compete against. Sigh. Guess it's time to wake up the five children. My heels clicked as I came to the guest rooms. I put Embry and Jared in one room and Seth in the other. I had their duffle bags in hand and set them by the bed after I entered in. Aww they're just like Javier and James. They sleep like babies. I shook each on gently and watch as their dark eyes pop open groggily.

"I put your stuff by the bed. Feel free to use the showers at the second floor or ask the guys okay. And when your done come to the kitchen to get some breakfast, okay?" I explained, sweeping Jareds' hair out of his eyes. He nodded and Embry muttered an okay. So I took my cue to leave when I heard a soft 'thank you'. I smiled back at them and shut the door, going across the hall to Seth's room. I did the same procedure then left. I closed the door to hear a thump. He must have been lazy to leave the bed and fell off of it. I woke the other too and threatened to not make breakfast if they didn't get their lazy asses up. It worked like always.

I put the last plate on the table and heard them tumbling down the stairs. Jesus, it was like an all out stampede. They all rushed in the kitchen like a football team. When they started scarfing down food, I scolded all of them. I didn't like it when people ate fast then usual because it either chokes you or makes vomit which I don't want to clean.

Since I already took a shower, I was upstairs changing my clothes to black leggings that stretched up to ankles no undershirt but an overshirt that was purple and was baggy that was above my bellybutton by two inches showing my toned torso and was slouched to the side to show a bare shoulder. I pick some black buckled boots and bangles on my wrist. I also choose dogs tags to put around my neck and my curled hair cascaded down my back in waves of a black sea. I put black eyeshadow and eyeliner that made my eyes pop out and a little blush. Voila! Me finished my style and James would be proud of my choice. Trust me.

Just like I said James gushed over my outfit and saw how it fit and the three new friends drooled. I laughed at that and they jumped in their car, going to school early so they can relax. We were right behind them. It was 7:04am. So me and duo went to the auditorium and found guitars and a set of drums but we left and continued to explore the disgusting school before we went outside. I wanted to see my perfection but I just got my duffel bag and went back inside saying that I'm going to the bathroom when I'm really going to put those three underpanties on their lockers and give them a little note which said this...

_Hello, I hope you loved my decorations. See it as a gift from me to you. Lol. Have a nice day._

_You will wish that you have never fucked with me!_

_~M.S_

Hehe I'm good. So after I finished out up the final touch without anyone noticing me, I ran down the hall and jumped in the elevator. The bell went ding and I was on the first floor before I was off and out. I stood before the entrance and took two deep breaths to calm myself down and stepped out and went to my bros. Their cars came up along with the Cullens and stepped out.

"Goddamn!" A guy with brown hair, that was standing right next to the group exclaimed, pointing at Jacob and Sam. They both looked confused. I guess they didn't look at themselves in the mirror before they left. Haha I am definitely so mean! The Cullens looked at him then gasped. Half the kids in the parking lot were laughing. So were my brothers. Including me. Alice gave them a huge mirror to look at and they roared in suprise. I was leaning against the truck, taking secret pics and laughing my ass off at the same time. It was funny seeing them get pranked and humiliated. I looked at Leah and saw that she was wearing different huge bra seeing as it's smaller from the one I took. Fake ass bitch can't even embrace what god gave her. I would never go into plastic surgery, that's just wrong. Jake and Sam were pulling at their hair. Then Rosalie came up and sniffed Sam.

"Sam, why the fuck are you wearing a girls' perfume?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was from when my mom hugged me before she left for work then I put cologne after that," He explained.

"Well it looks like you didn't cause you smell fruity," Jacob said." and your socks don't match."

"Sam looked down at his feet and groaned. "Well I was too tired to pay attention this morning okay!"

"You don't have to yell." Jacob snapped.

"Shut it, Blueberry!" Sam spat back at him.

"Make me, Purple Top!" They insulted each other back and forth. Oh man this is rich! I looked at my brothers and notcied that they were staring at me, probably, for a while, and had their arms crossed against their chests and one eyebrow raised. I giggled nervously and looked the other way, scratching the back of my neck and whistled into the sky, while looking away from their probing stares.

"Isa...?" James called my name slowly. I shivered and moved back some.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Iz?"

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Isabella?" Javier said warningly.

I sighed and my shoulders slouched. "Okay, I snuck into their house and pranked them and also stole Leah and their underwear and put them on their locker." I explained, shifting from one foot to the other when they came closer so I didn't explain myself out loud to them. They crackled and gave me a big hug.

"So proud of you Iz! Congradulations!" James boomed, picking me up and spun me into a circle, catching the groups attention. He put me down and gave me a huge peck on the cheek on the corner of my mouth, but to anyone it would've looked like he kissed me on the lips but he doesn't like me like that and he's like my brother. I snorted and slapped his arm.

"Not so loud ya dummy! You caught their attention, dumbass!" I scolded.

"Idiot." Javier mumbled under his breath. I smacked him in the back of his head and he whined.

"Leave him alone."

James snickered and pointed at him. "See she love's me best!" He gloated. I stared back him, my left eye twitching in warning and my hand spasming to smack him also. He lifted his hands in surrender and backed off a little.

"Sorry, Isa." I smiled and pecked both of their cheeks. A hand took hold on my shoulder and spun me around. I looked into Emmett's eyes and then his hand. I kept doing that three times until I pinched his hand hard enough to make him flinch and withdraw his hand.

"Touch me again and your hand isn't the only thing that's going to get hurt." I snarled.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Sam asked, waving a hand around his and Jacobs heads.

"What the fuck do you mean and why the hell would I go near any of you people?"

"Well...umm.."

"Well nothing! Stay the hell away from me, you purple polka dot! And keep your friends with you too." I snapped and spun on my heel smacking someone in their faces with my hair, judging by the whine that came from one of them. I was smirking when I squished between my brothers but put on an angry face one I turned back with them and walked in our school. Yep. Life was the best for us! At lunch, I decided to go to the auditorium, dragging my idiots behind me. They asked what I was doing and where we were going so I told them about the instruments I found in the aud. They was an electric guitar and bass and drums. Microphones were by it. I took the guitar and James took bass. Javier sat on the drums and leveled the microphone to him. I looked for a button to push the curtains farther and pushed one buttong that had faded letters on it them pushed another one and saw the curtains move. Little did I know, it was a PA button. The bell rung but we kept setting up. We made up a really cool song that I was dying to play but we didn't have time. There was students in the hallway by the time we played our song, 'Electro Rock'(By Sworn)

_[James and Bella]_ **[Javier] **[James]

James strummed the beginning of our song. It was just him until my part came in after the first line of notes he played. Then continued onwards.

(One, two, three, huh!)

_In this world we find ourselves  
searching for one common goal  
A greater mystery revealed  
The universe inside our souls_

I started my first solo. I had made it up myself. What we didn't realize is that the students in the hallways and classrooms along with teachers came in and stood in front of the stage. Yep we're that concentrated on out song. That and our eyes were closed.

**Gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow**

(Huh!)

_Travel through the universe  
Destination near and far  
Find the energy we seek  
to take us up into the stars_

My solo came back on. My fingers were flying over the strings really fast. Then James starting singing while I played and James came in a couple times.

**Gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow  
Rock, rock, ****rock and roll from the soul,  
said you gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow  
Rock, rock, rock and roll from the soul,  
said you gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow  
Rock, rock, rock and roll from the soul,  
said you gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow  
Rock, rock, rock and roll from the soul,  
said you gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow  
**

(That's right)

James and I opened our eyes and started walking toward the middle and played across from each other, banging our heads from the beat.**  
**

**Rock, rock, rock and roll from the soul,  
said you gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow  
Said you gotta keep it goin'  
Said you gotta keep it goin'  
****Rock, rock, rock and roll  
**

(That's right)

We separated and all three of us played. It was fun to play a new song we wrote. I came up with the beat too. I changed the dials on the amplifier so the sound can come out all digital and electric like. Duh, that's why we named it Electro Rock. Gosh! The nerve of some people!**  
**

**Rock, rock, rock and roll from the soul,  
said you gotta keep it goin' and go with the flow**

Me and James jumped up and the guitar picks slammed on the strings giving it a last longing sound. I blew out a breath and jumped when the cheering and clapping came on and looked over to see the whole student body, there in auditorium. Fuck me and my existing slow warning senses.

**Paul's POV**

After the whole fiasco on Jake and Sam this morning. The rest on them and Leah was pretty funny. They had their underwears hanging of their lockers and Leah had a gigantic bra on hers. A note fell out of each of them too. It looks like they made an enemy. Whoever M.S. Is anyway. Isabella was funny too. I kept calling Sam purple polka dot with a chance I had without getting my face busted in. Jake had a hole in the back of his pants but we didn't notice until some blonde bimbo came up and poked him there, claiming that he was hers now. To say Jacob was happy was an under-fucking-statement. The dude practically told her that she had no chance of ever getting him with all the whoring around she does and left. I swore I saw steam coming out of his ears. At lunch, there was so much tension that a a fucking chainsaw couldn't cut it. I didn't get to see Bella because she ran with the two guys like a bat out of hell away from the cafe. About two minutes after lunch, all of us were by the auditorium when that awesome music started. Me being curious and loving music came in and saw them but I had eyes for Bella. She was playing the guitar and solos. It was fuck hot. Her fingers were a blur on that instrument. Damn they're good.

Now if I wasn't sure before. Then I am sure now that I would get Bella as my girlfriend. She's my dream girl. Man I'm sounding like a fucking pussy. Wait...what are the three musketeers doing? I thought Bella hated them. How come they are speaking now like yesterday? And I still didn't get to jump them this morning and they avoided us like plagues throught the day. Hmm...I'm definitely gonna figure what the fuck is going on.

_**A/N: Hope it was good. Review :) **_


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I would have posted yesterday but something came up. But it's somewhat okay now. Enjoy the new chapter :)_**

_Now if I wasn't sure before. Then I am sure now that I would get Bella as my girlfriend. She's is just like my dream girl. Man I'm sounding like a fucking pussy. Wait...what are the three musketeers doing? I thought Bella hated them. How come they are speaking now like yesterday? And I still didn't get to jump them this morning and they avoided us like plagues throught the day. Hmm...I'm definitely gonna figure what the fuck is going on._

**Paul's POV**

I was about to jump on stage, when I was shoved out of the way. A lot of guys were flocking the trio, who were staring at them like they were speaking a different language. They asked her if they all could ask questions and she shrugged and looked at the guys who smirk in response to her silent question. I swear it's like they speak to each other with their minds and all. Bella nodded back at the dudes and one of them practically shoved the mic in her face.

"How can you guys play that well?" a blonde guy with green eyes asked. Her voice was like an allure. A siren that beckoned towards us because most of the guys mostly melted at the sound of her low husky, seductive like voice. It's like when someone just got out of bed.

"Well, before I left Forks, I knew how to play the quitar but never did." She explained, her hand swept her hair back from her face. "This is just one of the songs I conducted when I met those morons." She said flatly pointing to the offended faces of her guys.

'Hey!" They whined.

Some of the audience chuckled. "But I do have mostly solo songs, too, but I'm not going to share them anytime soon. Those two already knew how to play the grums and or bass so we kinda work together."

"That's really cool!" The one next to the blonde that had black hair exclaimed.

Bella giggled. "I am not going to play often though but I am going to open a store where I can teach the guitar and stuff in a while." The teachers hummed in a approval. "But I am sorry that we distrupted classes. When we play we don't really pay attention to our surroundings."

"Nooo really," Javier said sarcasticly.

"Say one more thing Javier," Bella pointed a finger at him, mock glaring daggers. "Say one more thing and I'll take away the entertainment system and close down the theatre room in the basement."

Javier shrunk back."Okay Okay, jeez Mami, you don't have to be mean." He sulked, kicking at the air.

"Shut it! But anyway, I think all of us should go now because most of you have learning to do and teachers have things to teach so shoo!" Bella said using her hands to push people out the door. A lot of people whined.

"I suggest you do what she says because you do not want her going all mama bear on you," James chided, ducking then pen that she threw at him.

The auditorium was cleared out and the trio put the equipment away in the correct places, gently and with care. Wow. I've never seen anyone take care of equipment and instruments like that. She was standing at the edge of the stage when she stretched backwards, falling off of it.

"Hey!" I shouted, and ran up to her only to see her flip and land perectly on her feet. She raised an eyebrow at me and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She was the only girl besides my mom that can do that. "Um, I uh, just wanted to say that that was a great performance you guys did." I said softly, rubbing the back of my neck. Her eyes soften and she giggled again. It was cute just like her. She smiled softly at me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah that was good," Emmett boomed.

"Hn." She grunted and turned to Embry and his sidekicks. "I'll see you three later. Tell your mom that since it's a friday, you can sleep over."

"Kay, Izzy." The three chimed together. She gave the three a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A kiss! I want one! Damn you musketeers for having Bella on your side. She gave us a restrictive wave and her buddies and her left the room to class. Edward, beat me towards my questions for them.

"How come you and Bella are all buddy but when it comes to us, she insults?" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

They just stared and kept their mouthes shut. Leah went and grabbed Seth's ear.

"Spill" He hissed in pain but was still silent. He was glaring in space.

Leah huffed in frustrations."Seriously Seth, why won't you tell us anything?"

"Because it's none of your fucking business," He said coldly. "Any of your businesses anyway." He added, ripping his ear from Leah's tight grip.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's really not cool on how she forgives you three so easily yet she gives us her back when one of us approaches." Jasper pointed out.

"It's not really hard to figure out why," Embry said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, jumping on her toes, eager to get information as well as me.

"Mostly cause we never touched Iz while you guys harrased her until she left the state," Jared stated the truth. And it stung. The three left without another word. Yep this is going to be hard.

**Isa's POV**

Guess who I bumped into when I left the auditorium. Angela! I missed her so much. She didn't recognize me at first but she did when I tackled her to the ground clinging at her like she was going to disappear. I had asked why she hadn't been in school. She said that she was sick so she couldn't come but she felt better today. I introduced her to my brothers and now here we are at the end of the day. Talking and laughing beside the truck. I gave her my number and address and asked her if she was availible to come sleepover tonight. We had talked while I was away then stopped two months before I came back. Guess she was busy. Oh well! No need to dwell on something that might make my head hurt. So now here my brothers and I are. In the wide back yard to an installed underground pool that I never knew was there. But then again we just stopped after the house was huge and perfect for us.

Monday is already here. Damn. I'm here in lunch period bored out of my mind. At least the weekend was fun. Me and my brothers and Angela did harmless pranks on people, played truth or dare, me and Angela went to the Cullens house and broke in exacting the rest of my revenge. I turned all of Emmett's clothes pink. Angela pulled a lighter on Alice's most of the expensive clothes, shoes, and bags/coaches/purses and burned them a little. Edward's precious car was graffitied on badly. Had my M.S and S.W on it. Marie swan and Selena Weber, Angela's middle name. Rosalie's hair products, makeup and shit were currently under Jaspers' bed inside the matress. Jasper, we put Rosalie's makeup on and switched his bathroom products. I mean I know I want revenge but I'm not going to be cruel because stupping to their bulling level would make me like them so harmless pranks it is. After the finished job, Javier and Jay, whom was parked outside their house, drove us all home and we plopped in front of the tv until we slept, of course Jared, Embry, and Seth knew but they just waved their hands at us and dropped in bed sleeping...literally. Next day later they called Jared's phone freaking out and screaming. I had to leave and go upstairs before I busted a vessel cause that shit was hilarious as fuck. But those Cullens and Rez creepers still kept starin' at us.

Paul especially. The thing is that when I look at him. I–I get this feeling in my stomach. All fuzzy and stuff and my heart flutters. He just...those eyes, they just pull me in. I think I'm falling in love with him...and falling fast. But there was no way I was going to act on it. That asshole and his fucking peeps are never going to get on my good side for a good while. Sigh but no need to stress myself. I just wanna think. Think about about home. Think about _her. _I just want her here. She was the best thing that ever happen to me. I love her so much! My phone rang bells throwing me out of my thoughts. The teacher assigned to the lunch room stared at me. They have this rule that you can listen to music but no phones what-so-ever.

"Shit, sorry man," I giggled and looked at the ID. Mama. "I gotta take this for a second" I snapped the phone open.

"Mama, what is it, I'm in the middle of school and shit," I chastised.

"I wouldn't care if you were fucking Jesus like rabbits, baby girl," My mama snapped. But I can tell she was smiling. "Come outside the lunchroom...there's someone who wants to be with you again," She said very slowly. A teasing voice. I heard a small high soprano giggle along with a small 'mama and mommy's' over the phone. I squealed loudly, causing the students to stop talking and look at me while most covered their ears. I paid everyone no mind as I drop the phone in Jay's lap and run towards the door squealing that 'my baby's here, my baby girl is here'. The doors were kicked open as I jumped out, my neck/head snapping back and forth. I spotted my mom and Phil and my baby was in his arms. I shot to them in high speed. I grabbed my baby, Scarlette, and held her close, showering her face with kisses. She giggled and snuggled against my neck. She was only 11 months old. She had my eyes and hair but her bastard father's face. I still love her though. Her purple little baby booties matched with pjs. Her oink blanket covered the bottom half of her body. Mama said I couldn't bring my baby unless she had her shots and all and will travel to bring all her things to me. I didn't know it was going to be today either. I'm just so happy my baby's home with me.

"Thank you mama, papa!" I kissed their cheeks. Phil ruffled my hair, much to my dismay. And mama hugged me. We talked for a little while but they had to go. All the babies things were on the floor but in three huge duffle bags and her baby carseat. I took her small purple bags and went inside the cafeteria where the students were talking again but stopped when we entered and I cooed my little princess all the way to an empty table we snagged. James sped over to us and kissed her cheeks. Javier took her from me and held her in the air.

"How's my little niece, Lettie!" He boomed. She squealed as he moved his arms up and down in the air. I snatched her from his embrace and bonked him in his head.

"What was that for?" He whined, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Don't move her like that because she'll puke on you, you bum!" I scolded. "But other than that can you help me bring her stuff to your truck."

"Kay kay!" He took James by his collar and pulled him out the doors. I walked behind slowly, playing with my little girl. I heard murmurs and whispers all around the huge room but paid no mind to any of them. My pride and joy was here! I sat in the truck with the door wide open to let the breeze in somewhat. Closed it when I had to change Lettie but opened it up and wrapped her around the blanket. I decided to move to the bed of the truck. I don't sit in one place for too long, I have to move around. Didn't even realize that school was over until the bell rung, making me jump and made an almost sleeping Scarlette wake up and whimper. I shushed her and rocked her around slowly. I pulled out a bottle of warm milk and fed her. I felt the truck move under someone else's weight. My eyes snapped to three different ones. Jared, Embry, and Seth. They were staring at my baby in awe. I smiled and motioned them over. Seth sat on my right. Jared sat on my left and Embry in front of my crossed legs.

"She's your baby?" Seth asked, holding his finger in Lettie's face so she grabbed it and held on.

"Yeah," I smiled."She's my little girl."

"What's her name?" Embry asked himself.

"Scarlette. But most of us call her Lettie." I murmured.

"She's so cute," Jared ran his hand in her short black curly hair. Lettie finished the bottle and I tossed it back into the window not noticing someone climbing in the backseat until I heard a "Ouch! What the fuck, Isa?". Javier.

"Language!" I hissed over my shoulder. James was snickering away, his finger pointing at him. I shook my head and sighed. Men! I cuddled my baby to my chest and hopped down the truck, careful not to jostle her. My eyes assesed James and Javier but I turned to Embry since he and Jared were the most quietest.

"Here," I said, gently fixing Lettie in his arms, making sure he held her head correctly."I'll be right back. I just have to excuse myself for a couple of days." I explained. "And sit down in the truck, I don't want any of you dropping my baby!" I snarled, eyes blazing. They quickly, even James and Javier, sat in truck in order. I 'hmph' in triumph and stalked in the doors towards the main office, not caring if I pushed anyone that didn't move out of my way. What I didn't know is that I pushed one of the Cullens but didn't bless them with my attention. And what I didn't know was that some of them had followed me. It's easy to ignore things and people but they are still there in the corner of your mind, bothering you. I know how to sense dangers. Ever since what happened a year and a half ago, I worked harder on my senses and shit and training but stopped when I was showing my baby bump. I didn't want to jeopardize or hurt my tiny baby. She was just a fragile embryo then and very easy to destroy if I hurt myself. I was so lost in my thoughts as I trudged the hallways. A hand came down on my shoulder and I screamed, grabbing the hand and flipped the person over my shoulder, crouching in a fighting stance. I looked at the blonde hair and it was Jasper. He was groaning and clutching his side. I snorted and straightened up, turning around before more surprised came at me. It was only Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and of course Jasper, whose face met the ground.

"Yes?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"We kept calling you but you look like you were out of it, so I had Jazz try and bring you out," Alice stated. I pursed my lips then shrugged. I really didn't care right now. I speak now then lash out later.

"So what did you want because I have to get back to Lettie," I grumbled, cracking my knuckles, loving the popping sounds it made.

Rosalie shuffled forward, shifting from one foot and the other. Her head down and she was holding one arm. She was shy? Nervous? I don't know. I will talk but she says anything to set me off, she is going to need a new nose.

"I only wanted to know if that baby was yours," She said, slowly. "You see I've always loved children and babies and want to have some in the future. I've had asked my mom if she could explain what it was like but she says I'm too young right now." She lifted her head, shly, looking at me through her lashes. It was kind of cute. I admit that but she probably uses that look to get what she wants. I know I'm going to regret this and all but she wouldn't stop bothering me until I told her.

"Okay," I reluctantly said. "You and only you can come with me. I'm going to the store to buy more baby stuff for her so you can help. Meet me by the truck in three minutes." Alice went to say something. She probably wanted to come but I already was down the hall and out the door. I knew how Alice spent money and I didn't want her going overboard. I hated that. Money didn't fucking grow on trees last time I checked and even though their Daddy made a lot of money, they need to spend their credit wisely. Ugh I swear I'm the only fucking grownup in this whole shit.

The truck and the passangers where still where I left them. Javier and James were talking quietly in the front and the three boys in the back were cooing and making silly faces at my now awaken Scarlette. They look so adorable! I snapped a picture with them noticing but they saw the flash so I hid it in my back pocket quickly. Before they can say anything, I interjected. "Rosalie is coming with us for a few hours, ah don't give me that face, she said she wanted to know more about babies in real life so I invited her, doesn't mean I'm going to be nice. I hate all of them with a passion so much, I'd make the wars between the U.S and the rest of the war seem little and childish." I snorted, stretching my arms. "So we need space, Jared and Embry, do you mind sitting in the back outside?" They shook their heads."Okay and Seth, your going to follow us behind right, in your own car?" He nodded and I smiled. "Let's get ready then."

Javier took the baby car seat and put it in the middle of the backseat. I helped strap it in and sat Lettie in it, laughing when she made bubbles and giggled a lot. I buckled her in and made sure the seat was tightly secured and sat on her right. There was a knock on the window and we looked at Rosalie's face. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed at my baby. I motioned her to the other side and she was there. She opened the door and hopped in, shyly waving at Javier and James. They nodded and Javier started the truck. All of us were out of the parking lot before I knew it. I was searching for a binky for Lettie when she tugged on my shirt.

"Mama," She gurgled once she had my full attention then pointed at Rosalie, who still had that lost look on her face as she stared at Scarlette.

"That's Rosalie Hale, princess," I cooed and pointed at Rosalie, that was looking back and forth at us now." Can you say Rosalie, Scarlette. Try it. Say Rosalie." I instructed slowly, letting the vowels sound out better. She was smart for a baby that wasn't even 1 years old yet.

"Wozawee," She tried to mimick the sounds.

"Ro-sa-lie."

"Wo-za-lee."

"Try it again. Row" I tried sounding the sounds and pronunciations very slowly

"Row."

"Sah."

"Zah."

"Lee"

"Lee"

"Rosalie." I said at medium speed."

"Rozalie," she sounded the s's with the z's. Eh, close enough. Rosalie looked very happy, too.

"Good job, Lettie," I kissed her cheek. She giggled and clapped her hands. James turned in his seat and strained his arm out to touch her feet.

"That's my little girl." He grinned."

"Unka Jay!" She clapped. Javier shook his head, muttering something under his breath. I laughed.

Jared and Seth were cheering through the window, making Scarlette moved her head to see them. Rosalie got her attention by touching her but then withdrew her hand and looked at me in sadness.

"You can play with Scarlette, Rosalie, it's fine." I said with a small smile. Maybe, just maybe this will diminish my hatred towards her.

Rosalie almost bounced in the seat with joy and continued to play with Lettie while I watched. Javier smirked through the rearview mirror and I gave him the finger, making sure Lettie didn't see. He chuckled and we continued down the road. Now Rosalie, I might be able to tolerate right now, but she better not fuck it up. There was only so much anger and stress that a teenage mother can take. Jesus, Forks was something.

_**A/N: Review for me lovelies please :)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay. We have final Exams and I just have to pass it so I was studying for a while. Here's the Next chapter_**

_"That's my little girl." I grinned._

_"Unka Jay!" She clapped. Javier shook his head, muttering something under his breath. I laughed._

_Jared and Seth were cheering through the window, making Scarlette moved her head to see them. Rosalie got her attention by touching her but then withdrew her hand and looked at me in sadness._

_"You can play with Scarlette, Rosalie, it's fine." I said with a small smile._

_Rosalie almost bounced in the seat with joy and contiued to play with Lettie while I watched. Javier smirked through the Rearview mirror and I gave him the finger. He chuckled and we continued down the road. Now Rosalie, I might be able to tolerate right now, but she better not fuck it up. There was only so much anger and stress that a teenage mother can take. Jesus, Forks was something._

**Isa's Pov**

Me and the rest of the nut jobs were in Walmart. Some adults that I have met before were there, some I didn't remember were there too. The woman cooed at my baby, who I had secured to my chest. Most were surprised that she was biologically mine. I wasn't happy about their thinking pattern either. The way their faces crunch up in either disgust or envy. I really hate it. Scarlette might be a newborn that I didn't want but now I don't regret that I have her. Even if she reminds me of that bastard. I never told anybody about what happened but my mama and papa, Renee and Phil. I made them promise not to tell even the doctors. I made them promise me to keep the whole fuckery secret. I didn't want people degrading me and I certainly don't want anybody's fucking pity. I absolutely hate, hate pity. It's an emotion that I don't want looked down on me.

I pushed my cart more forcefully around the baby section getting the most essentials. Diapers, baby cups, binkies, bibs, baby food, bottles, clothes, formula, etc. I sent the guys to get a crib, lucky that James was gay because he knows my taste. Rosalie was right beside me, gapping at the amount of things that were in the cart.

"Do babies really need that much food?" She asked.

'Yes they do," I said absentmindly. "Newborn babies need more nutrients and proteins to be able to develop correctly. I still breastfeed Scarlette. Even though I have baby formula, it's good to balance it out because breastmilk have more proteins than fomula. Water is good too." I explained, picking a pair of baby booties.

"What about when they good to the bathroom?"

"When they poop," I said bluntly, ignoring the way she squirmed. "Don't wipe upwards because the feces bacteria would give them an infection. For a girl it would be bad. For a boy I don't know, I don't have a son." I shrugged. "Clean the area real well too. And when your done put baby powder but not a lot, only an amount so they have less chances of getting diaper rashes." And when they pee do that same, downwards not upwards then baby powder finalizing with a diaper."

"What position should babies sleep in?"

"Most babies sleep on their backs but some perfer to sleep on their tummies. I don't but it depends on how they're comfortable."

"Does it hurt to give birth to a baby?

I plugged my Scarlettes' ears and said. "Hell to the fuck yeah. That shit is really really painful." I took my hand away so she can lift her head again. "You can get an epidoral so it numbs the lower half of your body but I didn't want one because it's better to feel the pain then than later. My cousin did and she was still crabby days after we got home from the hospital." I shivered at the memory.

"How about–,"

I interrupted her. "Rosalie, breathe!" I huffed, wheeling the cart to the register with her hot on my heels. "When you have your baby then I'll help you but not now. Until you finish school. I had a lot a work to do when I was pregnant with Scarlette, mind you, and let me tell you that it was very diffcult to do school work, a job, and stuff anyday. I didn't have any problems in school because I never got sick and I didn't let the pregnacy detor me from finishing it. After Lettie was born, I did the school work online and Javier and James did all the work to help get money. I'm just lucky I had them to help me through it. Phil and my mama helped a little but I wanted to do it by myself to learn. I didn't want to be babied." I relayed my history, loading up the new purchases in the cart.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"I know."

The guys were by the truck, talking and horsing around. The big box, which was probably the new crib was laid on the ground, and what? Are they playing cards? I turned to Rosalie and carefully handed Scarlette, making sure she held her correctly and her hand held the baby's small head. I stomped towards the guys and fisted the back of their heads.

"Ow!" The guys each whined. I hissed, baring my teeth at them and pointed to the box that was on the ground.

"Would anyone like to explain why the hell Lettie's new crib is on the wet ground?" I boomed. James cowered behind Seth while he and the rest did the same to Javier, who was shivering under my sharp glare.

"Um, we'll just put it in the back," He ran to one side of the box and started to lift it up, the rest all going to help.

"Uh–huh." I snooted sarcastically. Rosalie was beside me with the cart, snickering away. I raised an eyebrow at her and she waved a hand.

"I just wish that the guys at my house would do the same," She vocalized her thoughts."Instead of sitting their lazy as–," I raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to finish that word. "behinds," I nodded, smirking. "down on the couch playing the guitar, piano, or videogames. I swear men are lazy." She huffed.

"That whole thing is true," I agreed, taking Scarlette back and putting her in her seat, buckling her up. Then went to put the things in the back. "Men are definitely lazy, espically my boys, they love me like a sister but I cook and take care of them like a momma. I already had one baby,now I have two more." I muttered.

"You know you love us," James and Javier chimed.

I snorted and stuck my tongue at them. Rosalie and the rest were laughing at our banter. Trust me we bicker over a lot of things.

"Anyway, let get home. It's 6:30 and it's starting to get dark, too." I shooed Seth, Jared and Embry in their car, kissing their heads and said goodnight, waving as they left. Then I shoved the men in their seats and also shooed Rosalie in the truck.

Rosalie directed us to her home, but we already knew where it was but didn't say anything. Emmett met her by the door along with the rest and we were already down the street. I'd say that this afternoon was good. Luckily I didn't hit her or the folks that I saw in the store today, other than the guys.

**Rosalie's POV(First time!)**

Emmett grabbed me into to hug but I was watching longingly at the black truck that flew down the street. Bella was nice. To me. She let me hold her baby. An actual baby that I've longed to have, but can't. She said girls at this age are way to young to have babies. But...the way she did the work, she made it seem so easy. Scarlette, Lettie, was so adorable. She had said my name. So cute. And Bella, she glowed when it came to Scarlette. It was as if all the mean/hostile demeanor she had had melted away. Vanished. Emmett brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see all of us in the living room and me on Emmett's lap.

"How was your day, Rosie?" He asked.

"It was really great." I said in a daze but very happy tone.

"What about the baby?" Alice squealed, bouncing in Jasper's arms.

"She is adorable. Bella let me play and hold her." I smiled brightly from the memory. "Scarlette even said my name."

"Who?" Edwards asked.

"The baby. Her name is Scarlette." I explained. He 'oohed'.

"Is the baby really hers, Rose, she looks to young and a little childish to be a serious teenage mother." Jasper interjected.

I nodded. "Yeah the baby is hers. They have the same eyes and hair. And about Bella not being to serious, I don't think you should say that at all." I snickered, reliving what happened only half an hour ago.

"How?"

"I've seen her in action. She chewed out the guys when they had the boxed crib on the ground playing cards. She automatically answered every baby question I can think of. And when it comes to saying bad things around the baby, I swear she turns into a feral bear."

" A mama bear?" Emmett said.

"Definitely." I confirmed." It's like she channels so type of force that makes anyone cower. The guys were scared when she glared at them. It's like what Esme looks like when one you guys does something bad, but worse."

The men gasped in horror. Esme can get pretty nasty when something goes wrong and the guys are involved.

"I can't believe that I didn't get to go though," Alice pouted. Jasper rubbed her arm.

"She didn't want anyone else coming because she says the way you spend it is bad." I said.

"How is it bad?" She asked confused.

"Alice, most of us wear expensive clothes and stuff almost every day. I even don't have one memory in my brain that knows that I wore regular clothes once. The way Bella wear her clothes make it look fabulous. Even it's original. Personally I think she didn't bring you at, too, is because you might go overboard."

"Overboard? I would've just brought stuff for the baby if came."

"That's the point Alice. Bella wants to buy things for her baby if it's important, not for fashion." I said a little exasperated.

Alice looked dejected. "Do you think she'll ever let us meet the baby?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging then shifted in Emmett's lap. "That's up to her."

"Would you want a baby, Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"I would," I said immediately, smiling at Emmet's joy-filled face. "But until I finish school."

"Oh." Emmett said, sadly.

"Oh Em, It's not because I don't want to start a family with you," I explained quickly. "It's that Bella said that, it's really really hard, you know. With the baby coming, school, having to work, pay for baby stuff, giving birth, and when your still in school, you have to work hard to keep up. I want a baby. I really do. But I have to take Bella's advice and wait. I think it's also better for us."

"Then Bella is wise." A feminine voice said from behind us. We all looked into Esme's kind eyes. She came around the couch and sat next to us. She motioned for the rest to sit around us.

She smiled."I agree with Isabella, one hundred percent. Having a child at this age or younger would cause a lot of complications. I know that most teenage mothers have either dropped out or worked hard in school to try and finish. It is never easy. I know you teens have sex. Either because your curious, in relationships, or lust, but a baby...it's just not worth it. That's why I always said use portection. You see, what Rosalie explained about what Bella said is correct in all statements. Both parents or in some cases single mothers have to work in jobs, buy stuff and a lot of it for the child, then they have school and things at home. It didn't happen to me but it did happen to Bella. I'm not going to say she'd spread her legs for any man. It could have been any situation for her to have a baby. A good one or a bad one." I just prayed that it wasn't a really bad one. "Ask her yourselves. If you really want to know instead of the small version she gave you then ask her to explain. She knows what a mother should know at a very young age when she should at the age of probably twenty-five." Esme patted my hand. "Just ask." She kissed all of our foreheads and left. I kept still and thought about what Esme said. Could Bella help us learn better? I want to find out more.

A ring of the doorbell made us all jump. Jasper distangled himself from Alice and went to the door. And there she was, Bella Swan with little Lettie in her arms, sleeping. Jasper not far behind her, looking at both of them in shock.

"Rosalie, you left your phone in the truck," She walked up to me and handed my dark covered pink IPhone to me. I thanked her."It's not problem. But anyway, I have to get Scarlette in bed. Had a long day and it's still a little early too. See you later." She turned to walk out.

"Wait!" I scrambled off Emmett's lap and held her arm gently. She turned to look at me with a questioning look."I just wanted to know more about babies and sutff about high school life around it and if it's okay with you," I shifted from one foot to the other. "would you tell me or all of us, how you got little Lettie?" My head went down in nervousness. Would she agree to stay? Does she still hate us?

A hand touched my back and I looked into Bella's ice blue eyes. "I'll stay and talk but not for long." She shoved me gently to Emmett, who had stood behind me, unknowingly I didn't notice he was there. Bella sat on the floor against the two seated chair, where Alice and Jasper were sitting and leaned on it, shifting Scarlette's body to her stomach and laid her tiny head on her chest.

"You don't have to sit on the ground Bella, it looks uncomfortable," Edward said.

Bella shook her head. "I'm fine."

"But.." Bella silenced him with a withering glared. He shivered and turned his head. See what I mean. Feral mama bear.

She took a deep breath."See when I moved from Forks, I traveled with my mama's help and went to different countries. When I traveled around, I trained and worked out. After meeting James and Javier, the little ingrints, we went back to Phoenix. My mam and papa got use to those to and we've been all happy with our lives, but almost two years ago was what went wrong. Scarlette is 11 months old. Me, James, and Javier went to a party for vacation in spring break. Everybody was drunk. I was a little intoxicated because really, who would drive my idiots home and I was still level headed enough not get in an accident but when I went to get the car" She paused there and my heart thudded in my chest in fear."I was attacked. It was one of the guys at the party that had tried to get me to do it with him but I refused so he followed me. And what can you guess is that I got raped. It was horrible. He hit me everytime I screamed and that's when Javier and James stumbled out with most of the guys. I was friends with them too, but not as much. If that situation they saw didn't sober them up, I don't know what will. I can tell is that I've never seen so many angry men in my life but it was to be expected. I was still on the ground, crying. Half naked and traumatized. Will, my huge teddy bear got me up. I didn't know it was him at first because I immediately went flashback.

"He dressed me in his shirt while the other beat the crap out of the guy. My legs were bloodly and I couldn't walk. Javier called 911 and they came ten mintues later, to see me cradled in a huge guys arm dressed in his shirt, visible blood showing and me shaking and crying to the guy on the ground which all the guys were glarring daggers at. The police and paramedics said that they've never seen so many guys so protective of one girl before because there was like 10 of them surrounding me. I clearly saw the guys face but didn't know who it was and didn't want to know at all. They took me to the hospital and gave me a rape check. They gave me pills to keep the pain manegable and stopped the bleeding. I cried for days because my virginity was brutally taken from me by a douchebag." She looked down at Lettie and was happy that she didn't hear and continued."The guys and most of their parents including mine visited me daily until I was discharged from the hospital. Everywhere I turned, someone was looking at me in pity. I hated it so I made myself more tougher and hostile."

"I kept my emotions at bay and worked on getting over my fear every time a guy came near me. That lasted a month and that's when I found out that I missed my period. I checked the calendar and found that I was a week late so I went to the doctor. He told me the symptoms of a possible pregnancy but I didn't believe it. My mama made me get a test and boom! There it was taunting me in the face. A positive sign. I was devasted, angry, upset, all negative emotions in one. I didn't want the bastards child at all. At first I wanted an abortion but I thought better of it. There was no way I can destroy the life growing inside me because of the father. James and Javier along with my family helped me. I got through it smoothly. We were all happy that I was having a little girl, of course. When I wasn't showing, I trained more and took classes to help me build my fighting experience and went to school.

"When I started growing I stopped training but continued going to school to finish the grades. I made it with barely enough time. Luckily for me, I had my baby on Christmas break. On December 27. She was so adorable. Anyway the jobs and rest of the complications came but I worked hard to overcome them. Being a mother is never easy. And will never get easy. That's why I tell most girls to wait until they are done school and use condoms or be on birth control. I love my daughter with all my heart and think I made the right choice in keeping her."

At the end, me and Alice were crying in our boyfriends' arms. Edward was pacing around the living room in anger. I can feel Emmett growling and I took a peek at Jasper. And boy was he mad. I swear I can see smoke come out of his ears. Alice jumped from his arms and landed by Bella, who stiffened.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Bella." She cried.

Bella's stiff form loosened and she patted Alice's shoulder." I'm good but no pity please. I'm strong enough to deal with the past. That's why it was so easy to tell people. But if I catch one peep of anyone else know. I will hurt all of you. When I said training, I did Mixed Martial Arts, and improved after Lettie was born." Alice wiped her eyes and looked at Lettie.

"Can I hold her?"

Bella had a far away look in her eyes and she slowly nodded. "Just sit down on the couch." Alice did as she was instructed and Bella laid Lettie in her arms then sat back.

"She's so cute and small." Alice cooed, reaching the pruple blanket and had Lettie's hand on her index finger, which Lettie unconsciously grabbed on. After a mintue Bella took Lettie than put her in Jasper's arms. He held her ackwardly at first but got used to it. Then Scarlette's eyes fluttered open and stared into Jasper's dark blue ones. He was surprised how Lettie and Bella's eyes are exactly the same but didn't let it show. He took Lettie's hand and shook it slowly.

"Hey darlin'," He said sweetly. Lettie giggled and tried to mimick him.

"Hay, darwin," She giggled again. Everyone awed. "That's my little girl." Bella cooed.

Lettie's head turned at her voice and said. "Hay, darwin." again. Bella smiled hugely and grabbed her from Jasper and sat Lettie on her lap. She faced Lettie towards Jasper and pronounced it slowly like she had with mine.

"Jas-per."

"Gaz-por."

"No baby, its Jasper. Can you try again? This is Jas-per." Bella pointed at Jasper.

"Jazper"

"That's good!' Bella kissed he cheek. Jasper look like he won the lottery. Bella pointed at Alice.

"This is Alice. Say Alice, Scarlette. Alice."

"Ahlice." Eh that was okay. She'll get it next time though. Next was Edward.

"This is Eddie. Can you say Eddie." Bella smirked. Everyone knew that Edward hated to be called Eddie.

"My name's not Eddie," He whined.

"Eddie!" Lettie clapped. Hey Lettie. Eddie. Hehe it rhymed. Edward huffed and sat with his arms crossed, a pout on his lips. Now it's Emmett's turn. Bella turned to us.

"Now, princess, this giant is Emmett. Em-mett.

"Emmy!" I am so calling him that now.

Lettie squirmed out of Bella's arms and her blanket and crawled towards us. "Rozalie!" I picked her when she was at my feet and sat her one my lap. Emmett made faces but stuck to one only when it made her laugh the most. Bella started her mama bear faze.

"Emmett Cullen, don't keep making the same face," She scolded, hands on her hips. "It'll get stuck that way."

He, of course, said. "No it won't," Then continued. After that Esme came in.

"Emmett stop making faces!"

"But," He kept his silly face on as he pulled the puppy dog face at her. Bella jumped up and smacked him on the head.

"Stop it or your face will freeze like that!" He pouted and everybody laughed. Esme hugged Bella.

"It's good to see you, Bella."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I had just came by to give Rosalie her phone because she left it in my truck." She explained.

"Thank you deary, and is this your daughter?" Esme snatched Scarlette away from me.

"Yep my little princess!" Bella beamed.

**Isa's POV.**

I may be speaking to the Cullens and told them my history, but they still had a long way to go and lots of ass kissing to do. I'll be civil from now one. Since my little princess was here. Now it's time to snatch my baby away from the cooing women before I go.

_**A/N: I have made a new story about a month ago. It's called ****Her Ruby Eyes**** . I haven't posted it up yet but I hope you would read it if I didn't ciao! :) and Review**_


End file.
